yours' for eternity
by death-sama-lover
Summary: "what is wrong with me?... usually whenever i saw that flea i would crush it on sight... and right now i actually can... he is vulnerable... but why have my legs froze... why does my heart burn and ache... and most of all who is this man who is holding him like that?" thought shizuo standing there watching them... Mpreg, rape, confessions and angst with romance. shizaya
1. prologue

**PROLOGUE:**

it was a normal day in ikebukuro. everyone was doning their normal works not caring at the very least for what was going around them... the minor gangs were up to their usual... the rest were arrested by the police... yet the people couldnmt care less they all had so much else going on in their lives that tey could not even care about noticing what was going around them...

'_let's just mind our bussiness... i wouldn't want to be the one who loses my life today... hell i have a wife, parents, siblings and kids'_ this was that any normal person in Ikebukuro thought if they ever came across a person being tormented.

most of the teenagers and above had joined gangs... right now there were two major parties in action... dollars and yellow scarves... since now the blue squares was finished for good...

every person in Ikebukuro had some secret to hide and some decsion to regret...

it was 6 in the evening and raining like mad. it was very peaceful tonight... ikebukuro is never peaceful due to 2 people who are always causing a rukus... one controling minds and the other one smashing everything that comes in his and his targets way...

when suddenly, in the ikebukuro square a vending machine flew in the air followed by a scream of "HUH?".

yes ikebukoro is a very peaceful place until a certain blonde who hates violence decides to collect debts...

* * *

**well this is it for prologue... let me know if i should continue writing... i'd be more than glad...**

**please review and be gentle i havent posted anything in 2 years so i am scared...**

**and just so you know... have some cookies and give me cookie reviews... *hands over a tray of cookies***


	2. chapter 1: Inside Shizuos' mind

**well, here is chapter 1 :) i know it is short but still i am sorry. i have an exam tomorrow so i thought that i'd give you guys this to enjoy**

_**a lil' note that i won't update till 12th of june due to my exams and right after that i will with the speed of write-light ;)**_

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS.**

**karukaru, guest, ebonyalchemist and minki333**

**i am really grateful to you guys for your reviews. i hope that this chapter is up to that mark :P**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**SHIZUOUS' POV:**

Well, here I am again beside Tom-san helping him make these pesky good for nothing brats pay their debts… like seriously? Why do you take a loan in the first place if you can't pay it back? To think of a loan I got a pretty heavy loan on my head due to these shitty people who don't even want to repay their debts and that flea…

Oh how I hate him… ever heard of the thing from head to toe… well, for me, I hate his existence. I pray every night that he dies. That sly fox- no, that flea is on the top of my 'TO KILL LIST' and Shinra is on the last. Shinra is kind of like a friend… except the fact that he also pisses me off always asking or my blood sample and all makes me annoyed and want to kill him that instant but I restrain myself due to a friend. Yes, _the _Hewajima Shizuo has a friend… and not any normal friend but a headless friend. Her name is Celty. She is a nice lady or being or what ever she is… one thing is for sure she is definitely not human and so is my friend.

Well, coming back to reality. These guys are really pissing me off. Like why are they doing drugs- not like I care but it is really getting on my nerves… makes me want to _kill them. _With all their **I don't care **attitude. If you don't care then why did you take a loan in first place? This is what I can hear.

Tom: you really should pay me back. Its past your deadline.

One of them: eh? Why should I? I am a man of wild I don't pay back debts.

Tom: why do you like it the hard way?

The boy again: what is the hard way gramps? Spanking?

This is it… this is the moment I lose myself to my demon again and I scream out my usual line "HUH?" with the sudden rush of adrenaline in my muscles grabbing the nearby vending machine and lifting it… normal people can't do that but I Hewajima Shizuo, 24 years old man can. This is the reason that Shinra wants to test my blood and that flea calls me a monster. Oh I hate him. I hate him. I hate him. And another rush. With this I throw the vending machine in the air which rises to a height if 100 ft. and falls again. I thank lord for gravity or else everyone would actually know how many have I broke and Ikebukuro would be called **"the land where vending machines are used by birds." **Now that would be embarrassing wouldn't it?

The trembling teenagers run for their lives after paying Tom the money and I go on with my oh-so-very-famous-line "**_I hate violence._**" How ironic. Cursing every single being on this planet and heading onwards with the debt collecting. I actually do hate violence… its just that I have low tolerance. Nothing's wrong with me just a bad temper. Ant to be really honest it is not due to that flea, it was from the start. I would get pumped up on my little brother Kasuka for no reason and end up hurting myself. But, this flea also known as _Orihara Izaya _has played with me and my emotions more than anyone. Its like he is being paid to get on my nerves.

Remember how I told that I hate his existence. Yes, I really do. How can I not hate the very person who turned my life from normal to hell? I hadn't done anything wrong and yet every man present in Ikebukuro had to attack me. And every single time I'd see that flea there. Shinra stated that the fucking flea was as much interested in my strength as much as Shinra was. That's why I hate this strength.

The reasons are quiet simple:

1. 1. I can't love.

2. 2. I can't have a normal life

3. 3. I can't have a normal family…. Hell I can't even raise one. What if I killed my wife if when she were pregnant and also killed my second son because I got pissed. I wouldn't want that. Hell no one would.

4. 4. I can't have a normal job. The only job I have is somewhat to be really blunt, a bartender who is the bodyguard of a debt collector. The pay is not much but it's much so I don't survive.

5. 5. Lastly, I can't pay back this huge debt of all the sign posts and vending machines on me… and the reason is two words; **_Orihara Izaya_**.

I want all these things to be a part of my life. I was raised in a normal family and faced no traumas but still I have th-thi-this special ability which I seem to hate. But no! Nobody cares. Why? Because, my existence not that important as a person. I think that everyone in Ikebukuro will have a party when I die. Sadly, that is also not possible. I have been hit by so many things and survived. Some of which are; three trucks, a hand knife that stabbed my heart, baseball bats, metallic rods and guns. I don't think that any one would survive this. But I did. And I am grateful too at one point but when I see that how much I owe I really curse myself on the fact that I can't die.

Yes, the debt. The heavy debt of 6,450,000 yens, out of which I have only paid 445,000 yens. And whose fault is it that I have developed such a heavy debt. Well the person none other that Orihara Izaya. Whenever that slender man with that sly smirk and pitch black spiky hair comes in my mind my blood starts to boil automatically and to kill that sensation I have to smoke. The nicotine makes all of the Izaya thoughts go away. And it makes my mind peaceful.

But to be really honest with myself, I think about that flea 20 out of 24 hours of the day. I am the worst and should actually kill myself on this. No matter how much I hate him. He is always on my mind. Not the way a man has his lover on his mind. But everything I see, everywhere I go and everyone I see remind me of him. He has played with many lives in Ikebukuro almost every person. Why? Because, according to him, he '**_loves humans and loves to see the different emotions they can show when put through difficult situations._**' And the fact that people are so blind and dumb that the go to him too as he is Ikebukuro and Shinjikus' best informer.

When ever any person steps in his office that is the time his game starts with that poor soul. I don't feel sorry on them. I feel pity. Why? Because of the fact that people know the kind of person Izaya is but still they go to him whenever they think that now they are doomed. And that flea helps them too with his special price. And when they pay it, the people who were once dying for that flea to help them end up hating him.

And there is only one thing I can say on this one; if you can't pay the price, then, don't go to a person who has set it too high.

This is my usual train of thought while heading home since Tom told me that he had no more debts to take. I look up at the sky. The rain stopped. It was 7:30 at the night and I was standing in front of my dusty little apartment.

I closed the door behind me saying "at least I have an apartment… I hope I don't meet that flea tomorrow. If I did I'll kill him for sure." My regular good night line. I slipped inside my sheets wearing shorts and a short sleeved t-shirt and went to sleep dreaming of what I don't have, what I have and what I am yet to have.

* * *

**well, everyone review if you want chapter 2 :P**

**till then God bless you and your families.**

**bye :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Shizuos' nightmare

**okay guys the wait is over. like i said that i'd be updating on 12th of june... well, had the evening off so i wrote the chapter for you!**

* * *

**THANKYOU GUYS FOR YOUR REVIEWS**

**nellietodd**

**princessrikugirl**

**ebonyalchemist (i love you :P the first one to review :D)**

* * *

**so here is chapter 2 :)**

**hope you guys enjoy.**

**sorry if it is a bit too short but this is the only thing that exams can get out of me.**

**next update will be on 12 june :)**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

The next day Shizuo woke up drenched in sweat. He had the same nightmare again. It was the third time this week. And he was getting pretty tired of it now. Shizuo gained composure and looked at his side, the sun shining brightly on his face. His breathing deep- much like panting. Shizuo knew that it was no use going back to sleep at this moment now, he was probably going to have the same nightmare again and then end up waking up with a major headache. So, he thought that it would be better if he just got up. He went to his wash room and stood beneath the shower. Cold water trickling down his perfectly built body. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 'I really need to talk to someone regarding these nightmares or else I'll end up needing a psychiatrist.' He thought.

Coming out of the shower with a blue towel wrapped around his waist he picked up his cell phone and took a deep breath. Then typed; [are you free?] recipient: Celty.

After a couple of moments he got a reply. [Yes! Is everything alright Shizuo?]

[Yup everything is fine just wanted to have a nice chat with you it's been quiet a while since we had one.]

[Agreed! So, where should we meet?]

[Anywhere. Where you are most comfortable.]

[How about Ikebukuro Park?]

[Okay fine. I'll meet up with you at 12 p.m.]

[Okay.]

With this Shizuo tossed his phone on the bed and opened up his cabinet to find something to wear besides his bartender uniform. He ended up with jeans and a blue t-shirt. It was light so he wouldn't feel hot in them.

Shizuo opened up his fridge to look if he actually had something to eat. Luckily, he had bread and jam. He took a slice of bread, spreading jam evenly on it he had his breakfast and headed out for Ikebukuro Park.

He arrived there at 12:10p.m. Celty was already waiting for him. Sitting on a distant bench away from people. Shizuo made his way to Celty and sat beside her.

"Hey!" Shizuo started as he sat beside the dullahan dressed in her usual biker clothes.

-Hey- she typed on her PDA

"sorry to call you here for such a petty issue."

-Don't be. I am always here for you Shizuo-

"I am glad."

-so tell me what is bothering you?-

"nothing I am just having the same nightmare for the past three days and I really don't know what to do."

-I am glad I can be of any help. Go on. Tell me all about it. I am here to listen-

"Sure. So in my dream I am here in a very beautiful house with a very beautiful garden in front of it. The neighborhood is very nice too. I am there sitting on the table and my wife brings me a very beautiful plate of her hand-made breakfast. It had toast, bacon, eggs and fruits finely chopped. I kiss her cheek and she blushes. I know that she is pregnant for the third time. My two other kids are sitting nest to me happily having their breakfasts too. One of them has very beautiful blonde hair and the other raven. My wife comes and stands next to me. She takes my hand and places it on her stomach. I feel a kick and small fast pumps. I feel so relieved that tears fill my eyes. I hold my family close to me and kiss all three of them. Then, all of a sudden I see my house wrecked. My wife on the floor her face covered in blood. My children dead and on the floor. And I am there panting. Sweat covered my face. I rush to my wife and hold her close to me. I ask her that which monster caused this. The answer makes the earth slip from beneath my feet as she uses the last bit of her strength and points towards me. With this she also leaves this world. And I scream. On that scream I wake up every time."

-That's terrible Shizuo?-

"I know. Aren't I the worst?"

-Can I ask you one thing?-

"Huh? s-sure."

-Why do you hate yourself so much and why are you so afraid to embrace the gift God has blessed you with?-

"Gift? This? No this isn't a gift. It's a curse."

-Depends on how you look at it.-

"So you are saying that if I embrace my monster then I won't have these nightmares?"

-No Shizuo. What I mean to say is that accept the fact that you have this amazing ability and no one can take it from you. Remember it's a part of you and you control it. No one else but you. Once you accept this fact, you won't be scared of yourself anymore.-

"Thanks. I knew it was a good thing to talk to you!"

-More than glad to help.-

With this Shizuo smiled. Then Celty typed something on her PDA again.

-Why do you hate Izaya so much?-

"Because… its because… ummm… I don't know… I just hate him."

-I don't. I think he is troubled-

"What?! How can a person who plays with peoples emotions 24/7 be troubled?"

-Because he has no one.-

"HUH? pffttt… like I care."

-No think on it Shizuo. Maybe, he is doing all this to get a little attention. Or to get rid of other worries.-

"What kind of worries?"

-I don't know maybe family.-

"I don't think so Celty."

-I think he likes you-

"of course he does. I am his favorite pawn."

-No Shizuo. Not that way.-

"Then how?"

-Guys can really be thick-skulled when it comes to love can't they?-

"H-Hey… wait a m-minute… could you be saying that he loves me? Like love love me?"

-Bingo!-

"I am straight Celty. Not gay!"

-But if you look at it he has got a better body than any other woman out there. Oh how I wish I had his legs and not these chicken legs-

"C-Celty… what are you talking about." He blushed.

-I am telling the truth Shizuo. Well, I need to be going then. Think on it. Maybe it will- I mean maybe Izaya is the solution to all of your complexes.-

"Okay…. Thanks again for the chat."

-No problem! Anytime. If you ever feel low do tell me.- she typed as she adjusted the helmet on the empty space for her head.

With this she left speeding on her bike without headlights. Leaving Shizuo stand there in awe thinking about what Celty had just said to him.

_Tsk…_ he thought and looked at the time. It was 4p.m already. And the clouds were ready to pour upon Ikebukuro.

Shizuo headed towards his home. The route seeming too long for him. Along the way thinking about none other than the man he hated the most **_Orihara Izaya _**as rained poured onto him wetting his bleached hair and clothes.

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**I'LL TELL WHAT SHIZU-CHAN IS THINKING ON THE WAY BACK HOME**

**OH AND SOMEONE WILL JOIN THE PARTY IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**I WOULD LOVE YOUR THOUGHTS ON THIS ONE THOUGH! **

**THANKYOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS IN ADVANCE! XD**

**MAY GOD BLESS YOU AND YOUR FAMILIES! AMEN =D**

_I DON'T OWN DURARARA. HOW I WISH I DID :p_


	4. Chapter 3: The Shock

**thankyou all for your reviews and i hope that the chapter is upto the mark. love ya all especially all my reviewers**

**patriciaveeee**

**guest**

**nellietodd**

**katochan4657**

**love ya all**

**ENJOY!**

_I DONT OWN DURARARA BUT I DO OWN THE STORY ;)_

* * *

SHIZUOS' POV:

What the hell Celty? You put me through a cliffhanger. This is not how you drop a bomb you know by just saying that "oh! I think he likes you." And then leave so that you don't have to answer my questions. Before I could even say something too her she left.

The moment she said that sentence to me I felt like I just entered an alternate universe where Orihara Izaya falls in love… with… me?

Hewajima Shizuo of all people? The one who is always running after him to kill him? A monster that can't even control himself? Why? He can get anyone… and I mean it… anyone. No doubt that he is really hot and all… wait! What am I thinking? Did I just think that Orihara Izaya is hot. I think the nightmare actually got to my brain cells and got them dead… fuck this shit. Celty I thought that you were going to help me. You helped me through my nightmare and instilled a new one already. The one in which that pest loves me.

I think she was joking. She really was joking. Because that is actually impossible. Yes! I am Hewajima Shizuo and I hate Izaya. I think I need to slap myself. SMACK! Phew that felt good. Very well now where was I? Oh yeah! "IZZZAAAAAYAAAAAAAAAA!" That felt good.

Psshhh what was I thinking? Actually falling in love with that cunning face. Wait- what did I say again… '_falling in love with __**Izayas'**__face?_' okay, its official. I have lost my mind and I should contact Tom-san to tell him that he should arrange for a new bodyguard because I am signing myself in the mental hospital… I took out a cigarette and light it up again. One deep breath was all I needed to take all these thoughts away. The rain got cold and the droplets one by one fell onto my face. I love the rain. It always calms me down. It has for the past 14 years.

I move from alley to alley making my way towards my house when the same old black locks caught my attention. I was really pissed off at him and right now wanted to punch him really bad to take my revenge on making me think about the impossible. I start stomping towards that dark alley, as I near it I notice that he isn't wearing his usual black pants and shirt along with that old fur coat. In fact, he had his hair neatly combed and gelled and two pink pins on his left side making a cross. For his clothing he had a light pink shirt which exposed his shoulders with two thin black straps hanging loosely from his frame. The shirt was short. Above his hips but not too short to actually expose his skin. Beneath he wore tight black pants and a pair of zipper tight long boots with a heel.

He actually looks delicious. A bit too delicious. He is also wearing gloss. His lips… I want to do some bad stuff to them. How they would look when they bleed. A small stream of blood trickling down them onto his neck and then reaching his feeble frame. The redo of his blood matching the crimson of his eyes. WAIT! WHAT AM I THINKING? [PUNCH] this time I punch myself to snap out of it. Then all of a sudden a thought made its way into my mind. 'Why is he here dressed up like this? What if something is to happen to him? What if….' Before I could complete my sentence a black car stopped and a man got out. He was wearing a tux. He grabbed Izaya by his beautiful itty bitty waist and took him into one passionate kiss. Izayas' eyes shut tight and he was blushing.

My hands formed fists. I looked at them," what is wrong with me?" I said a mere whisper. Usually whenever I saw that flea I would crush it on sight... and right now I actually can... he is vulnerable... but why have my legs froze... why does my heart burn and ache... and most of all who is this man who is holding him like that and kissing him so passionately? Is he his boyfriend? I stood there shocked. The shock was so immense that I could not even make myself move away.

IZAYAS' POV:

This mans' mouth tasted like shit. Stop it already before I cut him open with this knife. But I need to make this fee real or else I won't get the information I need. The shit I have to go through everyday to give and take information. I know how to make this real.

I open my eyes and saw that it was not that filthy man who was holding me rather shizu-chan. I was in his muscular arms. The arms I long for. The touch I crave more than anything. The lips I want to touch. The eyes in which lies my entire world. Oh how he would understand the intensity of the love I have for him. As soon as the sensations sink in my disgust changes into a blush, a need and a want. I want shizu-chan so badly. I can feel the taste of the tobacco in my mouth. The cigarette he just smoked. I move my tongue in the same rhythm as his. A moan leaves my mouth "_shizu._"

That man moves away and I come back to my senses. I wipe his dirty saliva from my lips. Not mine the lips which are a property of shizu-chan only. If only he could see how much I love him. Which he won' because he hates me. And here I can kiss anyone thinking that he is shizu-chan. I am the worst. If it were not for my job I won't even go near anyone and lock myself away so that only shizu-chan would see and touch me.

The man hands over a file to me and I take it. I give him my piece of information. Basically he wants to know about the slasher. I tell him that and he pays me. 10,000 yen just for a stupid name. this is the good part of being an informant. Then when he is about to leave. He takes me in for another heated moment of kiss of his. My instant reflex pushes him away but he is way too much muscular for me. I stop resisting and give in.

He abused my lips for a good 30 minutes when I was about to pass out. With that he left. I looked at my front. Thanking God it was finally over when I saw that in front of me stood the man of my dreams. The only one I never wanted should know this. Yes that's right Hewajima Shizuo was standing in front of me when I was not what I am.

"What am I going to do?" I whispered to myself as my heart throbbed as if it would burst out of my heart and tears welling up in my eyes. My vision getting blurred and I started shivering as I saw that Shizuo was coming right this way. I thought I would run but my legs gave in and I fell onto my knees on the road. Ai looked at the floor as a tear fell on it. Then I saw a shadow. I looked up. It was Shizuo right in front of me only some centimeters away. "What will I do?" I whispered.

* * *

**this is it for chapter 4 :P**

**sorry if it is short.**

**R&R XD**

**tell me how it was.**


	5. Chapter 4: The incident

**well minna here we are. my exams are finally over so i thought that as a treat i give you all a rea~ly lo~ng chapter.**

**phew it took me an entire day to write ne!**

**so do tell me what you all think! :)**

**please non-logged in fans also comment so i come to know about your thoughts at that moment.**

**CHU! ^_^ well enjoy**

* * *

**THANK YOU MY LOVELY REVIEWERS! :p**

**princessrikugirl: i hope this chapter makes up to the previous cliffhanger XD**

**patriciaveeee: i am so glad that you like my work :) well i made this one long enough so i hope you enjoy to your fullest :P**

**doodo: 1. yes the 4 hours izaya utilises in sleeping and being annoyed by other people and thinking about other random stuff than izaya. he even dreams abut izaya :P**

** 2. well the lady was shizuos' wife. and since he thinks about izaya alot so his mind made the woman like izaya. since he knows no other person as much as izaya. 3**

** 3. well shizu-chan was in such a shock that he could not even move from his place. will he make it up to him :P**

**dr yu: i am glad you like it. i hope that you enjoy this chapter as well :P**

**letah: sorry to keep you waiting oney. i hope you enjoy this one too XD**

* * *

**well here comes the chapter. enjoy my friends :P**

* * *

**NORMAL POV:**

Izaya sat there helpless he did not know what he was going to do. He felt so dirty and scared. Scared not because Shizuo was going to practically kill him but petrified that he might never gain Shizuos' trust now and they won't ever be one as he had dreamed of. Izaya looked up at those honey orbs which were looking right through him. He felt nervous.

Shizuo spoke up, "who the hell was that man?"

"N-no one. W-wh-why you a-ask sh-shizu-chan?"

"Okay! What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing. I am completely fine."

"Then get up. You look like some prostitute ready to give me a blow job."

These words rushed through izayas' heart with the speed of light as they tore it apart. Which made him lose his mind. He got up. A wide grin spreading across his face. And he finally spoke up "aw Shizu-chan you always take a joke too lightly but please don't make me lose my morals. You are degrading me. Please I have some self-respect too you know and please don't ruin this for me."

"What ever. I just said what it looked like. And I don't give a rats ass about what you think you worthless flea."

"My my… temper temper. Ah shizu-chan what will I ever do with you? You are way too thick-headed for anything to understand aren't you?"

"If being soft headed means to know why you are wearing this slut suit then no thank you I am not buying it."

"Nice one shizu-chan!" with this Izaya took out his pocket knife and slashed it across shizuos' chest. Tears making his vision blurry. He went on with his second slash but he missed it. Shizuo taking advantage grabbed the nearby sign post and swung it to hit Izaya. A perfect hit and Izaya fell falling 20 miles away from Shizuo. Izaya coughed out and the last thing he saw was blood coming out of his mouth and his light fading away to total darkness as he gave up beneath the crying sky.

**IZAYAS' POV:**

Ouch. My head hurts. And my throat burns. I feel cold. I open my eyes slowly to find myself in a room. It has no windows and the walls are made of metal. The metal is very cold. I look around to see that I can't move my hands as they are tied behind my back- not tied rather cuffed. Sam is the case with my feet. I am stripped and can't see my clothes any where near. I gulp, my throat is really dry. I try to remember how I got myself here but the only thing that I can actually remember is that Shizuo insulted me and then hit me. I feel that pain again in my heart it's the same as back then with Shizuo when he said those mean things to me. I admit I was looking a bit off but I wasn't that off that he would actually call me a prostitute. For the first time ever in my heart I feel heart broken badly and its by the only person I love. I feel water welling up in my eyes and finally they break free making their way down my eyes. I bring my knees closer to me and start sobbing. All of a sudden I feel footsteps. I look up with hope that maybe somebody is here to save me so I speak out "Hello is anybody here? I am here. Please get me out of here."

With this the metal door opened and I saw some people stepping in. almost ten. I feel relieved and a smile spreads across my face. I call onto them to direct them towards me. When they come close my eyes shot open in surprise. They all look at me with sinister smirks.

"So you're finally awake." Says one of them as he grabs my chin. My mind still can't recover from the shock. "ANSWER ME!" he says and with that he slaps hard across my face. I come back to reality. Sadly the force of the slap was so immense that my cheek tore from the inside and my mouth starts bleeding. I wince in pain. Then he grabbed me by my hair and said "listen. You have caused me way too much trouble so now I and my boys want payback."

"Sure. I'll give you anything you want. I can give you anything. Car, money, apartments, weapons. Anything."

"No we would want something more important than that."

I could see the grin on his face as he came close to me. The only thing that came in my mind as an escape was to scream. And I did. I screamed at the top of my lungs with all the force that I had when I felt something big and hard and disgusting shove in my mouth. My eyes shot open. A man stood in front of me with his crotch in my mouth and there was nothing I could do about it.

Then I felt a blind fold on my eyes. I couldn't see a thing but I was much too focused on the thing which was in my mouth an d a way to get it out that blindfold didn't matter. Another thrust and it went deep in my throat. I was being deep throated. Then I felt my hand being un-cuffed. Before I could make any move two hands grabbed my hands and started pumping their lengths. It was disgusting. I had never felt any thing like this before. Then a hand got a hold of my own and started pumping it. Two hands massaged my left thigh and a tongue trailing its way on my right thigh. Then I felt a tongue on my nipple trying to make it hard. In some moments I felt a sharp pain on my other nipple as something clenched it. A cock ring slipped on my penis and then all those holding me spurted on my body. One in my mouth. I felt so disgusted. But I was losing my mind as I too now was my edge. I turned my head but then I felt my rear being lifted up and a voice saying "Scream well for me." With one thrust I felt my insides being ripped apart. I screamed with all I got in the process coughing out some of fluids that had made their way in my mouth. He kept on thrusting in me pounding mercilessly tears constantly rolling down my eyes making the cloth covering my eyes wet. Then I felt a sharp pain on my back as a razor cut my flesh. I was bleeding from my rear and my wound. But that man didn't stop, he continuously cut my body leaving marks which I knew would never heal. And I kept on screaming each thrust gave rise to a new wave of pain. After some what minutes he came in me removing the ring. I came too and collapsed in a puddle of semen, blood and my tears.

Everybody took their turns to try me and what they said 'my sweet ass'. It was shameful. Tears never stopped rolling down my eyes. But they did leave after many hours leaving me with a vibrator in my anus and a cock ring on my crotch. The only thing that came to me was "Shizuo… save me." I was shivering. I desperately needed Shizuo if not him, then, anyone who could get me out of this mess. And I was sure that no one would come. At the end I would die here due to abuse. With this I lost my consciousness.

**[Day 2]**

The torture continued and I was getting tired of this now. My throat was sore from all the screaming and had lost my voice. My struggle had changed into nothing more than mere pleas begging those monsters for mercy. I didn't like this face of humanity. I always preferred the helpless side of it one which was dependant on me for everything. Right now I was nothing more than a prisoner- not a prisoner rather a sex slave and I did not enjoy it at all. I wanted some warmth, someone to hold me and tell me that every thing will be fine, and someone to speak sweet and soft words in my ear to make me calm. I needed help.

**[Day 8]**

Oh god I am so tired the vibrator has been in me for about 30 minutes and I can not take it anymore. My body is bruised, my lips cut, my back and sides scarred. I saw two men coming in; I looked at them and said while sobbing "pl-lease m-m-make i-it s-s-top." "BEG!" this was their command. I looked at them and spread my legs in disgust, turning my head away I finally spoke up "M-master please take this vibrator out of my dirty ass as your whore I waiting for your giant cock to fit in it." I was disgusted of myself. They smirked and took it out. I was relieved. But then I felt something entering my hole I looked at one of them and he gave me a grin as he emptied a bluish liquid in my hole and plugged it so it wouldn't leak then placed a vibrator on my length and turned it to max power. I started shivering but I felt dizzy. Maybe it was something in the liquid. When they came back I was literally crying. I didn't want this. NEVER! I wanted to die. They came back after 2 hours and I was lying on the floor covered in my own body fluids. One of them took out the plug, the other one holing a camera and that liquid spurted out of my hole. I was disgusted of myself and the mess I was in. life was being cruel to me. I passed out again.

**[Day 16]**

The door opened and I crawled to the corner. It had been ages sine I had wore any clothes or had seen any sunlight. All I knew at this moment was rape, torture and blood. I couldn't run or anything, my foot was broken and was numb. My tears had dried out now and I was hungry. After some time I saw some men coming in and I started screaming for my life. all of a sudden one of them pointed a gun at me and all I could feel was a gunshot and lots of blood. And right now I was glad that this life had ended for me.

**SHIZUOS' POV:**

I haven't seen that flea from the past 16 days. I know I was a bit harsh on him but hey I too was angry, no, not angry rather jealous of that man. Hell I have never felt this way before and right now I am really worried since he is not in his apartment and no one has seen him in both Ikebukuro and Shinjiku. I really wanted to see his face once again that flawless face. I don't know but I like it when he plays around with me and when I throw things such as vending machines and sign posts he dodges them in a way that makes him look so nice. I don't know it might be stupid but I think that I am in love with none other than Orihara Izaya and I will confess it to him as soon as I find him and I think that I owe him an apology for being so rude back then. I just let his tears fall down. I was so pumped up that I didn't see them. Well I'll apologize to him for that too. Gosh! I am the worst. I really am.

I was in my own thoughts when I saw a group of men digging _which_ was really suspicious so I went forth and yelled "HEY BRATS WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING?" one of them spoke up after looking at me "I-its Hewajima Shizuo. Run for your lives." With this they dispersed. What the hell.

I came near the trench they were digging and saw a sack in it. I opened it since I was really curious just to see that in that sack was none other than **_Orihara Izaya. _**He was bruised and the sack had blood on it. For the first time ever in my life my legs were shaking, I was trembling. I could not believe that Izaya was missing for these days and I did not even notice. Hell it didn't even occur to me once and here I am saying that I love him.

I shook my head, placed my two fingers on his neck to check his pulse rate 'very low… shit!' I thought. I really didn't know where to take him and then out of nowhere a name came in my mind "**Shinra" **I say to myself and with holding Izaya bridal style I rush to Shinras' apartment.

[15 MINUTES LATER]

I rush into Shinras' apartment literally breaking his door with my foot and scream "SHINRAAAA! ITS AN EMERGENCY. COME HERE! SHINRAAAAAAA!" after some seconds he and Celty rush out of their room and quickly grab Izaya from my hands. Shinra quickly tending to him.

I moved back and forth as Shinra took care of Izaya. Celty cam to me and handed me a glass of water. I drank it saying thank you. Then she typed on her PDA –don't worry he'll be fine-

"I don't know Celty I am scared."

-The mighty Hewajima Shizuo scared-

"Yes. I am scared that I might lose him."

-Did you actually fall in love with him?-

"Yes I know its weird and I told you that I am straight but I had being thinking on this a lot and I think that I love Izaya, this is the reason he is always on my mind."

-And what made you realize that?-

"Well I saw him with a man and it burned me up from the inside and then I took out my anger on him by passing some wrong comments which brought tears in his eyes. That night I realized that I can't stand to see him sad or cry which in turn made me realize that I love him."

-I am glad Shizuo. Well, don't worry he'll he fine.-

"I hope."

[5 HOURS LATER]

Shinra came out of his operation theatre and I looked at him waiting for him to say something and he did which was "well he is fine now. There were a lot of deep cuts and bruises on his body. His right ankle was broken and his entire body lacking nutrition. He has lost weight and yes his mind is facing some kind of a trauma. The bullet missed a vital organ so he is fine. He'll wake up in two to three days so nothing to worry about." I was relieved but at the same time scared too as I did not know what kind of trauma he had on his mind. I guess I'll have to wait to see.

I went to my apartment that night but it was restless. I couldn't get Izaya out of my mind. Every time I closed my eyes his bruised face came in my mind and my eyes shot open. After a jazillion tries my eyes finally felt heavy and I drifted off to my dream world.

_[SHIZUOS' DREAM IN NORMAL POV]_

_There was complete darkness and utter silence in this place where Shizuo had opened his eyes. He looked to his right-nothing, then, he looked to his left-again nothing. "Where am I?" he said out. He yelled the same phrase again but his deep voice just echoed in that hole which was as big as infinite but it crushed Shizuo like he was in a death cell. Shizuo didn't like this feeling at all. He didn't like places which were too small or tight for his comfort. Then out of nowhere a scream came. Shizuo headed to the direction of the scream and he saw Izaya injured on the floor. He ran towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Izaya opened his eyes, pain visible by his expressions, and finally said with a trembling voice which sent shivers down Shizuos' spine "Where were you when I needed you the most?" with this Izaya shut his eyes and his breathing finally stopped for the final time. Shizuo sat there in shock and then hugged Izaya close to him sobbing and screaming out his name thinking that for the final time that Izaya would wake up because at this point he too knew that he can't move on without Izaya by his side._

_[END OF SHIZUOS' DREAM AND START INSHIZUOS' POV]_

"IZAYA!" I screamed out. Sweat covered my entire body and I was literally panting. This had gone too far. I knew that now I cant afford to lose Izaya so my mission on the next morning was to find those men and kill them once and for all.

The next day I wore my bartender uniform and headed out on my search. I searched every freaking alley, hideout, bars and café's but no sign of those bastards. i continued my search for three days but no sign of those motherfuckers but then celtys' text came which forced me to leave my search in midway. It was [come here quick Izaya is going to gain consciousness.]

I rushed to Shinras' apartment and came next to Izayas' side. He was looking better than the time I had first seen him. Well I didn't have the courage to go and see him so I didn't but I did check up on him very late at night through his window. I am such a stalker. After 30 minutes Izaya opened his eyes slowly I had never been this happy in my entire life. I got near him to cup his face when he moved my hand away and screamed "GET AWAY FROM ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" I was stunned.

I looked at the now sobbing and curled in a ball Izaya who was at the corner of the bed not letting anyone near him. My shocked expression turned into a hateful one as now I was more than determined to kill those who had done this to him. They were going to need a lot of prayers to be saved from me now.

* * *

**WELL THIS IS IT! REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK. POOR IZZY-CHAN :(**

**I AM SO EVIL... T.T**

**WELL THIS IS IT.**

**NOW WHAT IS SHIZUO GOING TO DO AND WHAT ADVICE WILL SHINRA/CELTY GIVE TO HIM**

**I LOVE CELTY AND SHINRA BTW :p**

**BYE ! XD**


	6. Chapter 5: I'll protect you

**MINNA~~~~ HERE I AM AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER. I THOUGHT I'D UPDATE SINCE MY TUITIONS FOR ENTRY TESTS OF MEDICAL UNIVERSITIES IS STARTING TOMORROW.**

**sorry if it will be short but i tried :)**

**hope you like it :)**

**TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS 3**

**tamachi-neko: don't worry shizu-chan will :) its his job as a lover**

**XxpandalovexX: i love your review :P and thank you for all your love and support :) hope you enjoy!**

**sea07: i am sorry to make iza iza suffer but hey, it will get better and maybe iza iza becomes a mom (WHICH HE MOST DEFINITELY WILL. AND SHIZU BEING THE DADDY)**

**akaitenshi17: yes shizuo has 2 children in his dream and wants 2 in reality :) i am glad you enjoy my work. and yes i always looked at shizuo as though he had a storm in his mind.**

**ebonyalchemist: yes i love celty, always loved her and this is fun ne~ and i am sorry to be mean to izaya-chan. but yes darling everything gets back to normal.**

**ENJOYYYYYYYYYY**

* * *

NORMAL POV:

Shizuo stood there in awe looking at the now sobbing Izaya. _The _Orihara Izaya was shivering and crying. Shizuo moved forth to hold him but he moved away until he was stopped by the wall, it seemed that if possible, Izaya would enter in the wall too. Listening to this, Shinra quickly held an injection and injected the liquid in Izayas' arm making him to fall asleep that instant. Tears still falling from those orbs and some stuck in raven lashes. Shizuo moved his hand to wipe off the tears and upon his touch he could feel Izayas' muscles tense. He backed away and sighed. He took out his cigarette and lighted it up. Then looked at Celty who quickly wrote on her PDA –don't worry Shizuo. Everything will be fine. I know so!-

"I don't think so Celty. I am worried that what might have happened to result in this."

Both of them moved their heads towards Shinra who was taking a look at the heart rate monitor. Upon being stared onto he looked towards them and said "Huh? what happened?"

"What happened to Izaya?"

"Shizuo, I can't tell you that."

"You fucking bastard! Why not?"

"Because it's partly your fault."

"For heavens sake Shinra, tell me what has lead to this and I promise I'll fix it."

"How can a monster who can't even control his anger or repay his debts fix anything?"

"I can try you know."

"You are ready to strive for Izaya? This is new."

"I'll do anything to bring back the Izaya I know."

"Well if you put it this way. I guess I have no choice. But, you'll have to promise us that you will never leave his side. Even if it means living with him."

"I promise. Now tell me."

"Fine. Well, when I was examining him I found some semen samples in him. From 10 different men. His anus was also torn and he had a lot of cuts on his back, his wrists have cuts which are caused by a lot of force-handcuffs. He has hand marks and a lot of bruises-love bites to be more precise. So to be simple, Izaya was being continuously raped these 16 days and this has lead to the trauma. The reason he is not letting anyone near him."

"WHAT!"

"Yes."

"So how does he become normal again?"

"I am afraid my friend there is no medicine in this planet which can finish the pain of heart and remove fears but a little love and care can do it."

"So how do we do it?"

"He has lost trust on everyone. Now you have to gain it back."

"How can I do it? I am a monster. Why don't you do it? You are a human."

"Firstly, Shizuo you promised me. Secondly, I mean love and I already love Celty. You do it because you are in love with him so you are willing to do anything for him and he will appreciate it. Thirdly, he loves you too so it will be easier to approach him."

"No, he doesn't love me. Didn't you see his reaction towards me when he woke up?"

"Come on Shizuo he just woke up so give him some time to adjust then he'll open up a bit and finally let you near him."

"Ok. So any advice."

"Yes. Do not approach him sexually. Approach him as if you are tending to a kid who just saw a murder. When he comes forth to kiss you then you be gentle. Only come near him when he demands it. Understood?"

"Yeah pretty much. So now what."

"Now we wait for him to wake up. Till then, let's have dinner shall we?"

"Sure."

Shinra and Celty left the room. Shizuo came near Izaya and sat near him holding his bandaged small hand in his. He brought it close to his lips and kissed it. Then held his hand near his cheek, the underground doctors' words roaming in his mind and stabbing his heart. He was agonizing. Then took a look at the sleeping face, and a tear escaped shizuos' eyes. He wiped it and took a look at the drop of emotion on his index finger and thought 'am I crying? I don't cry. I am Hewajima Shizuo. The manliest manly man alive and I are crying? But my heart hurts; I can't see him like this.' As this thought ended the rivers blocked in his eyes set free and Shizuo started sobbing while rubbing the ravens' hand with his cheek.

After some moments Shizuo wiped off the water flowing from his eyes. Sniffing he stood up and turned his back towards Izaya but suddenly looked back as he heard a little squeal escape Izayas' mouth.

**_[IZAYAS' DREAM]_**

_He was gagged and he saw projections of men around him, they were laughing, nobody was caring for his tears every single one of them had another projection of their lust and desire. Izaya felt so small In front of them all. He was helpless. Within moments they were all over him, his gag removed. He screamed but no one was there to listen to his screams. He looked next to him and saw that he was all alone. He had always been alone. His dad was a drunkard and his mother loved his sisters more and was seeing her cousin. Izaya grew up to have a lot of complexes._

_In front of him he saw a big screen which showed his home. He saw himself when he was 13, his dad came home drunk, his mom was out with her daughters on a date. He held his dad so he would not fall. Back then when he used to be sweet, loving every being and creations by God. He always hoped for the best and prayed every night that one day he'll wake up to find that his parents are no longer fighting with each other and are not back- stabbing each other by dating other men and women. But today his dad grabbed him by his wrist and threw him on the floor, tearing his clothes to shreds he saw the same lust in his dads' eyes which these men had in them. That moment Izaya held out a pocket knife and slashed his father._

_The one looking at the screen put his hands on his ears and started screaming. But then all the darkness consumed him again. Just when he had grown out of that all, karma became a bitch and replayed it all. Izaya kept screaming for his life, for someone to grab him from this darkness._

**_[END OF DREAM]_**

Izayas' eyes shot open with a scream; he was shivering and sobbing, but not alone. Two arms were wrapped around his waist hugging him close to him. Izaya looked at the figure to see that Shizuo had held him like that. The person he craved of all these years. The one he wanted to touch badly was holding him. The feeling took time to sink in. Izaya was tensed, he struggled a bit but gave in when Shizuo whispered in his left ear, voice as sweet as honey "Don't worry Izaya, I won't let go ever. I am sorry I was not there when you needed me, but now I am here and I won't let anything happen to you. I love you. And I'll protect you with my life." Izaya gave in to these words and eased. He held onto shizuos' shirt and sobbed like a little child. Shizuo constantly rubbing his back and Izaya clinging onto him as if his life depended on it.

Shinra and Celty stood there at the door as Shizuo soothed Izaya and laid him back to sleep holding his hand and finally planting a soft kiss on Izayas' lips to which a light shade of pink appeared on the ravens' cheeks. Shinra cleared his throat alerting Shizuo, making him to look at his doctor friend. Shinra spoke up "Wow you are an amazing being Hewajima Shizuo."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You are the only person to soothe another 3 days after he faced a major trauma. You are exquisite."

"I didn't do anything, I just moved on my own. And ended up confessing it to him."

"Things as petty as these don't calm a poor shattered soul. But you truly are amazing."

"Thank you." Was Shizuos' reply and Celty placed a tray of food in front of him. He said his thanks and started eating his food.

The next days Shizuo took the breakfast to Izayas' room and fed him with his hands. He took care of the ravens' clothing and changed his clothing when he was fast asleep. In a week Izaya made it his habit of sleeping on the blondes' shoulder who wrapped his arm around the raven reassuring him that nothing would harm him until the blonde's around. Soothing him to the fullest.

[15 days later]

Izaya stepped out of his room in his regular attire but the shirt was not in his pants. Shinra looked at Izaya all starry-eyed. Izaya came outside the room. Shizuo had texted him to get ready and Izaya did. He looked around the room but he could not see the blonde anywhere upon not finding his lover anywhere, his muscles tensed and he started sweating, he could hear his heart beat as loud as drums. Shinra came close to him but he jerked it off and fell to the floor, shivering the tears he had sealed for the past 10 days made their way to this world. Shinra, scared placed a hand on Izayas' shoulder to which he shuddered and plead "P-please d-don't… I am so-sorry. D-d-don't h-hu-rt m-me." Shinra backed away. The same moment Shizuo stepped in the room.

He looked at Izaya who was on the floor crying for his life. Shizuo spoke up with a worried expression "Izaya? Love?" as these words made their way to Izayas' ears he looked up, eyes wet. His frown turned to smile as Shizuo embraced Izaya and spoke sweet words in his ears. Making Izaya blush at them. He helped Izaya stand up and said that he had the cab waiting outside which was ready to take them home. Izaya was more than relieved that Shizuo had finally agreed to live with him. Shizuo held Izayas' bags in one hand and the other one holding Izaya. Shizuo said his farewell and departed with Izaya.

When they sat in the cab Shizuo texted Shinra on what had happened moments ago to which the reply came that when Izaya would sleep he would call and tell. Shizuo agreed.

In mid-way the diver adjusted the mirror in such a way that he could have an entire view of Izaya. Izaya didn't notice at first but then he felt a strong gaze. He ignored it. But the entire way the gaze kept haunting him and eating him alive, making Izaya wanting to hide away in Shizuo. Every time Izayas' eyes met with the man driving, he came closer to Shizuo. When they reached their destination, Shizuo went at the back of the car to get the bags. Meanwhile, at the front the driver held Izayas' hand to which he struggled. And finally out of no where the car was lifted and thrown on the other side of the street-the man dead. Shizuo held Izaya and went inside cussing and ranting.

Upon entering the apartment Izaya planted a soft kiss on Shizuos' lips which earned a blush from the blonde and said softly "I am glad you came in my life. I love you. Just don't leave me now as I don't think I'll ever be able to recover from that."

"I promise I'll be yours and be by your side for eternity." Was Shizuos' reply as he too gave Izaya a soft kiss and taking him to his bed, tucking him in and making him drifts off to slumber.

Shizuo sat beside where Izaya laid and texted Shinra [What happened today?]

* * *

**WELL REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ASAP**

**I'LL BE WAITING**

**TILL THEN TAKE CARE AND MAY GOD BLESS YOU.**

**in the end i am a very mean person :P**

* * *

**P.S: i'll reveal izayas' past in later chapters. its just a fragment of it. tell me how its feels like :P**


	7. Chapter 6: The truth he hid

**So here you are every one the next chapter... thankyou for all of your reviews i thank you from the depths of my heart... hope you enjoy this one too... :)**

* * *

NORMAL POV:

Shizuo rested his back on the bed thinking on Shinras recent texts. Shinra had told him that Izaya was only safe near Shizuo so Shizuo better stay by Izayas side and make him feel better and finally help him open up to others as well. Slowly taking him out from his apartment and son on, ending him up to finally be his normal self. Shizuo felt like the entire world rested on his shoulders. He had a job, he had a huge debt to pay off, he had a brother and a family to take care of and now he had a person to whom he had confessed his love and needed to give serious attention or else he would break. Shizuo felt as if he himself would break from all of this weight on his shoulders. He thought it better to just sleep and let the thoughts go somewhere back in his mind where they would not bother him. He got up, and rested himself on the couch to sleep.

The next morning when he woke up he saw a petite figure on himself. Shizuo when finally managed to open his eyes saw that Izaya was lying on top of him and holding onto shizuos's shirt. As Shizuo adjusted himself a little careful not to wake up Izaya, Izaya woke up by himself. Shizuo spoke up "Sorry to wake you up."

"It's okay. I was going to wake up anyways. In fact, I should be the one apologizing for sleeping on top of you."

"No need. You hungry"

"Yes. You'll make me breakfast. So sweet shizu-chan"

"nah no need I'm u…" Shizuo looked back at Izaya "Did you call me shizu-chan?"

"Yes. Should I not?"

"No, no, it's just that…. I am happy" Shizuo grabbed Izaya in his arms and hugged him tight. Izaya looked in Shizuos' eyes and then moved forward, his lips touching Shizuos and finally melted. Lips moving with each other, Shizuo licked Izayas lips demanding permission, to which Izaya easily opened his mouth. Shizuos tongue moved inside Izayas and their tongues started dancing with each other, brushing over one another. Shizuo exploring every millimeter of Izayas mouth, a deep blush spread over Izayas face. Their tongues crashed with one another until both of them ran out of air and backed away, a thread of saliva connecting both lovers. Izaya hugged Shizuo and whispered in his ear "I had dreamed of this for years and I am so glad that I have you now. And I pray every second that you stay with me forever. Even if it is a dream I really don't want this to end, not even for a fraction of second. I love you shizu-chan." Shizuo hugged him back and kissed his neck making his way to Izayas ear licking the lobe and replying "it is not a dream. I am here with you and always will be. And, I LOVE YOU TOO." Upon hearing the words Izaya had craved for his entire life he again took Shizuo in for another kiss to which Shizuo gave a better comeback.

After moments of what seemed like eternity Shizuo got up holding Izaya bridal style and headed to the kitchen. Shizuo prepared breakfast. While Izaya was helping him self with the food, Shizuo got dressed in his usual attire and sat beside Izaya. Izaya looked up at Shizuo and formed a frown. Shizuo cupped his face and asked softly "What happened?"

"Where are you going?"

"To work of course."

"Why"

"Because I have to pay off my debts"

"Which debts"

"The debts which I built up due to throwing away all of those vending machines and sign posts"

"Well I'll pay it."

"You don't need to its my debt I can pay it off."

"No I will because I am the one who brought you to that edge and you ended up having a huge debt on your shoulders."

"I don't think you can pay it."

"Come on name it. I know it won't be that much. Tell me"

"Well, its 6,005,000 yens."

"That's it? wait"

Izaya rushed to his room and brought his cheque book, skipping his usual way. This sight brought up a light smile on shizuos face as he saw the same Izaya coming out slowly. Izaya wrote the amount on the page and handed Shizuo the cheque. "I thought I would be more than this." Izaya stuck out his tongue. Shizuo responded by licking it earning a deep blush from Izaya.

Shizuo placed the cheque in his pocket. Izaya spoke up again "Shizu-chan can you do me a favor?"

"Hmm?"

"Can you quit smoking?"

"Why?"

"Because if you continue smoking you'll develop a lung cancer and I don't want to see you in pain."

"You really love me don't you?"

"More than anything"

"Okay fine. I'll start today."

"I'm glad."

"So I'll go and give this cheque to the police and bring groceries for today. What would you like to eat?"

"Vegetable rice and Manchurian"

"Okay I'll get the chicken and vegetable too. Wait here and don't open up for anyone. I have the keys so if it is me I'll open it myself. got it?"

"Got it. Be careful shizu-chan."

"I will." With this, Shizuo headed out locking the door behind him.

IZAYAS POV:

Shizu-chan has just left my apartment. The nightmares still haunt me and make me more disgusted from myself but these recent days my nightmares turn to dreams when Shizuo comes to save me from that dark pit. Shizuo indeed came as a light in my life so the only way in which I think I can repay him was to pay off his debts. They were not much and since I have a lot of money in my bank account so it would not matter if a fraction of it were gone. This moment the only thing which mattered to me was the fact that Shizuo loves me and that he was going to stay with me. Right now I don't want Shizuo to leave me ever. I don't think that I can survive without him. He has shown me heaven in these 16 days and I don't want this to end-EVER. I'll ask him to sleep with me today. I want him to sleep with me forever as this is his home too. I have texted namie that she should have no business here now so she was free to go. I also have no business with yagiri pharmaceuticals. I will continue my job but this time I would take shizu-chan with me as my bodyguard. I can't trust any one now besides him and I don't want to trust any one too. I only trust shizu-chan and shizu-chan only. He is the only one who understands me and tonight after dinner I will officially submit myself to him. He has done too much for me. This is the least I can do, which is of course if he wants to use an already used person.

NORMAL POV:

Upon this thought Izayas smile faded to form a frown. But the frown did not last long as Shizuo opened the door and entered with two grocery bags.

"Shizu-chan you're back" said Izaya overjoyed as he hugged Shizuo.

"Of course I am back. Did any one come while I was gone?"

"No shizu-chan."

"Well that's a relief. So, I think I should start with the cooking."

"I can help I know cooking since my mother made me do all the chores including cooking and stuff."

"Why?"

"Why… I don't know maybe because she didn't like me."

"Well, I think I know the reason she didn't."

"You do?" said Izaya amazed

"Yeah, because of your evil mind"

"No shizu-chan I was not always like this, I loved every one and every thing around me but the reason my mother did not want me was because I was a boy. And the family in which I was born, it was a curse if they had any male off-springs, so basically, I was accursed according to my mother."

"Did you actually believe that too?"

"Yes, so I did every thing my mother told me to in order to please her even if it meant cross-dressing."

"Whoa. You used to cross dress?"

"Yes, sorry." A deep blush spread across Izayas face.

"Why are you apologizing?"

"Because I am embarrassed that Shizu-chan came to know that I used to cross-dress."

"Hmm. Well, don't stop now, tell me more maybe this way I can lighten up the weight on your heart. I actually did not know that you were going through such stuff in your home and I agonized on my life, not knowing the shit you were going through."

"It's okay Shizu-chan at least I have you now."

"So tell me."

"Oh yes okay, well like I told you that my mother tried every thing to make sure that I was a girl she even called my relatives regarding this issue and my granny once took me to a weird place, I did not like it but that lady did something after which I felt funny and weak, weaker than normal males of my age, my weight did not increase much and I did not had the same strength as any normal guy would, so I took advantage of this less weight and increased my agility and reaction power, helping me run away."

"No wonder. So what about your dad, didn't he stop your mom from doing all this?"

"He couldn't since he was a drunkard. I had to wake up late for him while my mother sis not wish to see my dad, she went in an affair with her cousin and my dad spent all-not all but most of the time of the night in bars, picking up girls. So this one night when I was 13 he came in very late and while I was helping him to his bed the last thing I knew was that I was pinned on the floor and my father was on top of me. He had the same lust in his alcohol-driven dizzy eyes which those men had, before he could enter me or anything, I slashed him and killed him. My mother came out and screamed though she herself too was in a robe as she had called my uncle over. After that she disowned me, throwing me out of the house. I had no place to go, when this man who belonged to the Awakusu group kept me and now here I am helping him. He too was an informant so I carried on his work. That is all about me."

"I did not know that you had to go through all this." Said Shizuo while picking up the empty dinner plates and placing them in the sink.

He came out of the kitchen and hugged Izaya, gently touching his lips. He said "Don't worry now I am here, so no one can lay an eye on you. I promise."

"I know. I love you."

"Love you too."

"Hey, tell you what?"

"Hm?"

"I want you inside me Shizu-chan!"

* * *

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :p  
SORRY IF IT IS A BIT SHORT.**

**I'LL TRY TO MAKE THE NEXT ONE LONG**

**just so you know smut coming up in next chapter along with some news... **

**have a nice day/night**

**god bless you :)**


	8. Chapter 7: True love

**SORRY EVERY ONE! I KNOW I AM THE WORST I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN SUCH A LONG WHILE BUT STUDIES CAN BE A BITCH SOME TIMES-OKAY NOT SOMETIMES-EVERYTIME.**

**XD**

**WELL THANKS TO MY LOVELY REVIEWERS ILYSM 3 3**

**luckywish26, vocaliodsunited, ebonyalchemist, akaitenshi17, e. , blackrose107**

* * *

**WELL HERE IS THE CHAPTER HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY :)**

_**oh and this is my first intimate make-out scene so sorry if it is not that good :P**_

* * *

NORMAL POV:

"Hmm? WHAT?" screamed Shizuo as he looked at Izaya who was blushing? "Why did you say that all of a sudden?"

"No reason, it's just that I have wanted this for a very long time and other than that I know that you are exhausted too from all of this taking care-babysitting stuff."

"It certainly does not mean that I come around and remind you again of the nasty things you witnessed a couple of days ago. I am not that heartless Izaya. I'd rather wait than to get you all scared again."

"You're just saying that because you do not want to try a person who is already used by many. Right?" said Izaya as tears formed in his eyes. Shizuo rushed to him and wrapped his arms around Izaya who instantly grabbed the collar of Shizuos' shirt and started sobbing, Shizuo rubbing Izayas back softly. Shizuo lifted up Izayas chin so that their eyes met. Once again crimson met honey and Izaya melted. He sniffed. Shizuo wiped off Izayas tears and said softly after taking in a deep breath. "Listen Izaya I love you. Do you understand? And love is just not expressed physically. Love is a much greater force it is more connected to the two beings mentally and spiritually. I love you and no one can change the fact, okay? I do not need to explain it physically, that _Oh I love Orihara Izaya so I will have sex with him because without sex I would not know if I actually love him or not._ It's never this for me. If I love you I need not to tell myself that yes I love you. I'll have sex with you when the time is right and when I think that you are healthy enough and when I am confirmed that those nasty faces no longer haunt you in nightmares." Izaya looked at Shizuo shockingly thinking 'how did he know I had nightmares?' "You are probably thinking that how did I know that you had nightmares about them? Well, the answer is simple, I love you silly that's why. And I always hold on tight to you after which you stop shivering. I know I am bad at explaining but I hope that you know what I meant."

At this Izaya left a soft kiss on Shizuos lips, to which he blushed a bit and finally spoke up "Oh and one more thing, never think that I will hide my feelings, or will hate you because according to you, you have been used. Never think that. I don't love you for sex or your body. I love you for you." With this Shizuo kissed Izaya making the smaller male blush. Then Izaya was taken to his room bridal style by his seme, he was tucked in and they both slept. For the first time both had the same dream-spending a wonderful future with each other.

**[30 DAYS LATER]**

Shizuo was trying to wake Izaya up for the past 30 minutes but somehow Izaya was not cooperating and it was making Shizuo annoyed. They had been living with each other nor the past 46 days now, Shizuo did most of the work. Izaya used to help too by lifting his feet from where Shizuo was cleaning-yes Izaya helped a lot but after that Shizuo always got his reward which was food prepared especially by Izaya for Shizuo. Izaya had started doing his job again after 20 days of his recovery but he did that on the phone. He was active in the chat-room regularly after that too and after 25 days he started plotting again, to which Shizuo was glad but he still did not have the courage to see people outside his apartment, in simpler words besides Shizuo. He tried to go on his own one day when he decided to look where Shizuo was since it had been too long that he was gone. As he approached the main door he had started hyperventilating and he fainted. When Izaya had gained his conscious Shizuo was standing beside him with a very angry look, so Izaya did not go out much. It had been 5 days since the informant had finally accepted a meeting when his top soothed him and reassured him that there was nothing to be afraid of so they both went together, the meeting went well but on the way back Shizuo had nearly killed a man when Shizuo had noticed that he was constantly staring at Izaya. The police had to stop Shizuo who had apparently arrested him but Izaya bribed them and they came back home after 5 hours. Life was slowly turning back to normal for both of the males especially Izaya who was turning back to his bitchy self. And Shizuo was more than glad.

Today was Shizuos annual clean and sweep and he wanted that for the first time Izaya woke up early, Izaya peeked from his blanket, he had been peeking and sneering for the past 5 minutes but Shizuo was not paying attention. Finally Shizuo looked and he grabbed Izaya from underneath the covers saying his usual tone of words "Izaaaayyyyaaaa~" Izaya giggled and kissed Shizuos cheek saying "Good morning." Shizuo took Izaya to his washroom and placed him in the bath tub naked, he said while leaving "Wear those clothes after you're done and the breakfast is in the microwave oven, do eat it. I am going to do the laundry in the basement." "Okay~ " replied Izaya as he was still plotting while playing with the water. Shizuo smiled to this view and left.

Shizuo did the laundry while Izaya cleaned and did the dishes, during the whole process passing kisses to each other. Everything was done, now the only thing left to do was the dusting so the couple divided that too, Izaya took the front and Shizuo took the back. While Shizuo was cleaning the library an item on the top shelf caught his attention, he picked it up and cleaned it, but the thing inside it was beyond his wildest dreams, there was a head inside the jar, the first look made Shizuo almost drop it but due to his quick reflexes he picked it up fast. He immediately called Izaya saying, "Oi Izaya!"

"Yes love?"

"Come'ere."

"Why?"

"I need to ask you something."

"What is it love?"

"You have a head closed in a jar on your shelf, any non-weird explanation for this?"

"Oh shit!" said Izaya as he hurriedly made his way towards Shizuo. He grabbed the jar and started laughing and saying "It's just an antique and nothing else."

"Izaya…." Said Shizuo while tapping the floor demanding for an answer, Izaya gave in quickly and told Shizuo that this was Celtys original head. "WHAT?"

"Hehe…." Said Izaya as he stuck out his tongue.

"This means that you had it all this time and that poor soul felt empty because of you, gosh Izaya!"

"I'm sorry. Wait! I'll call Shinra and tell him to get the head back as I need nothing more than your love so please don't be angry Shizu-chan."

"Fine! Call him now."

"Sure… I love you."

"Tsk, I love you too." With this Shizuo embraced Izaya.

Izaya hopped towards his phone and called Shinra telling him that he had found out about Celtys head. Shinra told that he'd call in a while or come over day after tomorrow with Celty to retrieve it. Izaya agreed and hung up the phone. Izaya skipped back to Shizuo and told him the whole situation; Shizuo was glad enough that Izaya told Shinra so he kissed Izaya on his forehead and gestured in towards the table which was ready with dinner prepared by Izaya.

After having dinner and washing the dishes they both headed towards their bed.

Shizuo slowly took a hold of Izayas waist and got near him, he placed his lips on Izayas and they both got into their usual good night lip-lock but today was different, the air, aroma and the feeling was entirely different, today nothing was going to stop Shizuo, all of his self-restraint had gone down the drain and he was just carrying it forward. He pushed his tongue inside Izayas mouth although the permission was granted; their tongues went on dancing, twisting and turning; from a fierce battle of dominance to a dance with rhythm, filled with fiery passion. With every twist Shizuo felt his manhood rise and respond by twitching, he could not take it anymore. They parted away only when they both had ran out of the air to breathe. Shizuo quickly stripped Izaya making sure not to hurt him and finally exposed the slender pale body. Izaya too was panting and his locks sweaty already, his nipples pert and his manhood standing upright. Izaya went down to Shizuos erection and put it in his mouth. He played with it by his tongue and his teeth, Shizuo was enjoying himself. After a while just when Shizuo was about to cum he removed Izayas hand and rushed for the younger's neck, kissing every inch of it leaving trails of love bites, Izaya moaning on every kiss, during the time he also pumped his hand up Izayas length making him moan in pleasure. Shizuo took a hold of Izayas nipple in his mouth and started biting and twisting it, running his wet tongue all over it, Izaya panting. He gave the same ministration to the other one and made Izaya come all over Shizuos hand and Izayas stomach. Shizuo parted Izayas legs and slowly pushed his finger covered in cum inside Izayas hole, Izaya felt uncomfortable but adjusted slowly, another finger was added in and the scissoring motion started. A third finger was entered after a short time and Shizuo started moving his fingers in and out, after a while a moan escaped Izayas lips as he said softly "Right there s-shizu-o" Shizuo took out his fingers and positioned himself at the entrance. He said in Izayas ear who was beet red at this moment "If it hurts dug your nails in my back. Okay?" and with this Shizuo slowly made his way towards the hole entering it. Izaya moaned. The thrusting started and Shizuo slowly picked up his pace when finally he hit the spot which made Izaya see stars. Izaya was loosing his mind now he wanted Shizuo to come in him or he would go crazy. He screamed "Shizu-chan I am gunna cum." With this both of them came, Izaya on top of Shizuo and Shizuo inside Izaya. Shizuo pulled out and kissed Izaya saying "I love you."

"Love you too. Oh and Shizu-chan"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks. I had fun."

"No prob. I had fun too."

With this both of them went to sleep.

**[3 DAYS LATER]**

Shizuo woke up to the light of the burning sun and he looked beside his other side while cussing and rubbing his eyes to find out that his lover was not beside him. He hurriedly got out of bed and started looking in the whole house calling out for his lover.

Shizuo then stopped in front of the bathroom to find Izaya puking his insides out and tears escaping his eyes.

* * *

**WELL A BIG NEWS IS UP!**

**TELL ME HOW IT IS :)**

**I'LL BE MORE THAN GLAD**

**P.S: ebonyalchemist: i tried to do a bit of background. i hope it is okay :P**


	9. Chapter 8: Discovery

**well everyone sorry for long wait, i am stuck in studies and my fanfics, but i am trying to update asap**

**i hope you like this chapter**

**thanks to all my lovely reviewers**

**twisterislullubee, ember, akaitenshi17 and ebonyalchemist.**

**love you guys 3**

**enjoy this chapter. **

**sorry if it is short but i tried**

**R&R ;)**

* * *

[NORMAL POV]

Shizuo rushed to Izayas side and started rubbing his back, he had not seen Izaya like this-ever, and he continued to rub Izayas back while thinking that what might have went wrong that it led to this. When Izaya was finished, Shizuo helped Izaya get up and took him to the bed, gently placing him there. Shizuo kneeled onto Izaya, gently kissing his forehead. Then after treating Izaya with some light breakfast Shizuo finally asked the raven on what had actually happened. Izaya replied by saying that he wasn't feeling well since his stomach was rumbling so he thought to eat something, a sandwich, when he prepared it and was about to prepare the egg to go with it, his stomach rumbled again and he rushed to the washroom, ending up puking. Shizuo could not sum up the information into a valid reason for the sickness so he gave him a medicine for an upset stomach. Izaya after taking it went to sleep.

Shizuo thought that it would be better to give some nutritious food to Izaya since he was not feeling well so he went to the grocery shop. There he met Shinra who too was taking some vegetables. Shizuo approached him and continued, "Yo!"

"Oh hey Shizuo. It's been a long time. How have you been?"

"Great. How about Celty and you"

"We are doing great too. I am glad that she finally has her long needed break. How is Izaya doing now?"

"He is fine too. Can we take our conversation to a café?"

"Huh? Sure." After seating themselves in a café Shizuo continued with his conversation.

"Why didn't you come to retrieve Celtys head?"

"Because I don't want her to get her head back"

"Why?"

"Because then she would get all of her memories back and then leave me"

"Why do you think that Shinra"

"I don't know I am just too scared to face the consequences. I was the one who told Izaya to keep her head with him 5 months ago when I discovered that Izaya had Celtys head. I originally, upon discovering went to retrieve my lovers head but when I demanded it Izaya told me that I should not. I asked him why, so he replied that it was because that I am scared. I realized that I really was scared and that Izaya had just peered into me like I am made of glass. He chuckled and said that I should never underestimate his abilities. He told me that once a dullahan retrieves her memories she forgets about everything she did without her head and moves on with her actual motive in life leaving behind everyone. I really did not want that and I believe that Izaya was well aware of the fear that was growing on my face. Then he offered me a deal that he would make sure that Celty never finds about her head but in return I would become his personal doctor and if things ever go out of hand for him I would help him even if it means tricking you into saving him. I agreed and left with a huge burden and a big pile of guilt on me that I am actually betraying my lover by hiding the thing she wants the most in life."

"You are a wimp."

"What do you mean?"

"If you really love her and she loves you back she won't ever leave you. She would always stay by your side even with her head. Don't be so over possessive and have a strong faith in your as well as her love for you. If you don't then she would certainly leave you but if you do, nothing can separate you both-ever."

"Do you really mean that?"

"Yea I have tried that too. So did you ask her about her head?"

"Yes I asked her and she said that she does not want it anymore."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"I bet I do."

"Why?"

"Because you are always worried and tell her that she will leave you if she finds her head, so just for you to believe in her that she won't ever leave you she left the search of finding the thing most precious to her. Why-because to her you are precious than anything in this planet and she wants you more than her head. Because you said that you like her without her head, why-because she loves you."

"Wow I never thought of it this way."

"Why would you. You're a nerd."

"H-hey! I have feeling too you know."

"So are the preparations complete for your marriage?"

"Yeah. And you both are coming tomorrow on the marriage. Okay?"

"Of course what is a marriage without a doctor?"

"Exactly in case I faint with nervousness."

"HAHAHA! You've got to be kidding me. The great Hewajima Shizuo nervous, of his own marriage"

"Yeah. It's pressure. I hope kasuka makes it to my marriage."

"Don't worry your family would make it to the marriage. Just good job in getting Izaya to cross-dress"

"I am not telling him to cross-dress, I am not afraid of anyone. I don't care what the people say to me about my bride. Let them all know that Hewajima Shizuo is marrying the great Orihara Izaya."

"Yes yes very nice speech but for once think about Izayas reputation too okay, we would not want him getting into any kind of trouble now would we."

"Yeah."

"So now we get Izaya to cross dress tomorrow. I'll send Celty over with everything; it'll be a gift from my side."

"Okay"

"Good, so anything else you want to ask me about while we leave?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Izaya was puking really badly this morning and I am worried."

"It must be a minor sickness, nothing serious. Give him this pill and he should be feeling fine. Okay." Said Shinra as he handed Shizuo the pill

Shizuo took the pill and left after waving goodbye to Shinra.

As Shizuo entered his home he saw Izaya again emptying his stomachs contents in the flush. Shizuo could only help by rubbing the smaller males back. His raven locks drenched in sweat and his breath heavy. After some time Shizuo made sure that Izaya ate something and after giving him the pill he got from Shinra he got Izaya to sleep as he did not want his lover to be sick on the biggest day of their lives.

The next day Celty sent Shizuo off for their hall and stayed beside Izaya to dress him up. Izaya was being difficult to handle since he had puked twice and started to whine and act like a little child in between finally switching off to a completely serious personality. Celty was getting tired to Izayas behavior. They had to be in the hall by 6 but Izaya was nowhere near getting ready or anything he was in a much playful mood. She finally managed to get him in a white dress and they both headed off for the hall.

Both the bride and the bridesmaid entered the hall by the backside where they found most of their friends. Izaya had not called his side of the family since he really despised them but Shizuo had all of his family members and was quiet happy, his mother was crying that his son had finally had the guts to propose a girl, his father was happy that he would become a grandfather soon-which he had wished for his entire life-though Shizuo doubted anything as bizarre as this would ever happen. And as well as kasuka was concerned he was as pokerfaced as ever, but Shizuo was glad that he had actually made it here.

Then the time finally arrived to bring in the bride. Shizuo gulped as the doors opened and stepped in two figures one was wearing a black short gown and the bride-Izaya, wore a beautiful white dress with black net covering it and it hung below his black heeled shoes, he held a bouquet with white and red roses and had a soft smile on his beautiful face, his lips wore a light shade of pink and crimson shining with joy.

Shizuos mother was overjoyed to see that her daughter in law was so beautiful and was amazed that Shizuo had managed to fall in love with such a beauty, she was giggling while imagining that how cute her grand children would be.

After the kiss your bride scene everyone headed for the food where everyone was staring at the beautiful bride who was with his parents-in-law. Both of them were talking to her and taking their time getting to know him. Shizuo was relieved that this burden was also of him and now he could officially stay with Izaya and not like some stalker in his house.

Shizuo was with Celty and Shinra when he heard a scream, he rushed to the voice to find out that his mother had screamed, as he approached his mom he saw that Izaya had fainted and fell on the floor, hitting the corner of the table on his forehead in the process, Izaya lay there unconscious, his forehead bleeding. Shizuo grabbed Izaya bridal style as Shinra opened the door of his car, Shizuo told his father to take care of everything here and to calm his mother down, which he agreed upon and saying to his son to take care of his wife. Shizuo headed to the car and all four of them rushed as fast as they could to Shinras apartment.

When they entered the doctors' apartment, Shinra quickly went to examine what was wrong with Izaya. Shizuo was again moving back and forth while biting his nail. Celty came and typed on her PDA

-look how far you have come-

"Huh?"

-the last time you were moving like this was when you brought the raped Izaya.-

"What's so special about the way I move?"

-last time you were worried for Izaya as a person, this time it's for your wife. Last time you didn't love him, this time you can't live without him.-

"That's true."

-Don't worry every thing will be fine.-

"I hope so."

Meanwhile, Shinra took all the necessary tests he needed to take and after drawing out blood for his last test he came outside. He told Shizuo that Izaya was awake and while he processed the results he could meet Izaya. Upon hearing this Shizuo rushed to the room where Izaya was resting.

Shizuo opened the door and Izaya spoke up "Shizu-chan." Shizuo wrapped his arms around Izaya and whispered softly "I got so scared. Are you okay?"

"I am sorry I got you scared but I am fine."

"What happened back there?"

"Well I was taking to your parents when all of a sudden the floor started shaking and my vision got blurred, black surrounded my eyes I could no longer comprehend what they were saying and I ended up falling. I am sorry."

"You idiot. Why are you apologizing, I thought someone hit you or something. Well, I am glad you are fine now. And besides Shinra would be here with the results any moment and we would find out what is wrong with you."

"Okay. Hey?"

"Hmm"

"Was I looking pretty?"

"Of course, the prettiest"

Izaya blushed and Shizuo gave him a soft peck on his cheek.

After 15 minutes Shinra stepped in with reports in his hand. Shizuo and Izaya were busy in themselves so they did not notice. Shinra cleared his throat to gain the pairs attention, when he got their attention he spoke up, "Well, I got the results. Apparently nothing is wrong with Izaya."

"Then why did he faint?"

"Because of feeling weak"

"But you said he is fine."

"Well, humanly he is fine but it's just that Izaya is 3 days pregnant."

"What! What kind of a joke is this?"

"It's not a joke. It's the truth. Izaya is bearing your child Shizuo; you are going to be a father."


	10. Chapter 9: Truth

**My lovelies i am very sorry that it took me forever to upload this, i am kinda busy in stuff and am badly stuck. i tried to do my best :)**

* * *

_**DEAR GUEST WHO REVIEWED ON CHAPTER 2, I AM SORRY IF YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND. BUT HEY, I TOO AM HUMAN AND THATS THE THING ABOUT HUMANS, THEY COMMIT MISTAKES, SO I AM SORRY, BUT HEY COME ON MR/MS GRUMPY, CHEER UP, NO HARM DONE :)**_

* * *

[NORMAL POV]

Shizuo could not believe what he had heard it was beyond his wildest imagination. His Izaya was pregnant with his child? Of course Shizuo had dreamt of having a family,but this was happening too fast for him to grasp. When he was disturbed from his own train of thoughts he looked around to find a puzzled audience around him, then his eyes caught a glimpse of his lover who was on the brink of crying, Shizuo read that expression immediately and came forth only to embrace his lover in his arms gently rubbing his back and then whispered softly in his ear "what's the matter love?"

"You're not in the favor of having our child, are you?"

"I never said such a thing."

"I don't know I have this weird feeling in my stomach and due to that my heart aches and it hurts to know that you are not in the favor of having a baby with me."

"Who the hell said that nonsense, did I?"

"No..."

"Then?"

"Umm, well, I don't know..."

"I love you silly, why would not I want my kid with you, the thing which shocked me was, how is it actually possible?"

The question put everyone in a wondering state, and even after 2 hours of trying to figure out something, they still got nothing. At that very moment, Celty came up with an idea.

Excited by the new idea roaming in her head she quickly typed on her PDA -hey guys, why don't I search Izayas mind and find out the reason for this state of his-

All three guys exchanged looks and then the two taller ones turned towards Izaya, after all, nothing could be done without his consent, shizuo finally breaking the silence spoke up, "love, do you allow this?" his face as worried as ever, as if Izaya was suffering from AIDS , Izaya spoke up, "I would also want to know the reason, so Celty I allow you to investigate"

All of them agreed and Celty started preparing for her trip inside Izayas mind, probably his past.

After what seemed like eternity Celty came forth, placing a hand on now sleeping Izayas belly she stood still, so still that the boys started worrying that maybe she was dead. Celty removed her hand after 30 minutes and then turned towards the now very curious boys, Shinra finally spoke up, "well Celty, what did you see?" Before Celty could answer him she fell onto the floor, facing it. Shizuo quickly grabbed her and Shinra gave her medication. She regained her consciousness after another hour, the guys still surrounding her, on the back she saw a worried Izaya peeking with red eyes as if it were his fault.

As soon as Celty gained composure she typed, -I came to know about the reason for this state of Izaya -

"Really? What did you see?"

-Well it's kind of difficult to understand but let's just say that Izayas mother along with her family made him a target of so much magic that it actually gave him ovaries which caused him to be pregnant while staying a man, yes it's really creepy but it's the truth, the baby will complete his time period but Shiinra would have to perform a C-section at the time of delivery, till then you both can enjoy the wonders and fun of pregnancy -

"okay, that part I get" said Shizuo "but why did you faint Celty?"

-well its just that I actually accessed all of his memories, and they were a bit too much for me to handle, poor Izaya had to go through a lot, please Shizuo promise me that you'll never betray him or leave him in the middle of nowhere, because if you do, I'm afraid Izaya won't make it through."

The words sent shivers down Shizuos spine, he held Celty and said softly"I promise."

Then again a pair of honey eyes met crimson ones, as the pair of honey eyes got close to crimson hearts started racing, beating in the same rhythm, Shizuo finally stood in front of Izaya, then he leaned onto the smaller male, planting a chaste kiss on the pink lips he spoke out softly, "My bride I think we should head back to the apartment, since now we have a lot of work to do, and we would want the best for the little critters won't we?"

Izaya started blushing fiercely and then hugged his top, kissing his cheek and said softly"let's go, dad."

* * *

**Okay guys sorry for making you wait for this long but I am caught in big messes, I will finish this story asap, so stay tuned, next time u shall update much sooner **

**Thanks to all my lovely reviews, Ilysm**

**Hey and if you all are interested, check out my latest fix, scars and wounds, though still a prologue but tell me if you want me to continue **

**R&R tell me what you think of this one, oh and one more thing there is drama coming in the next chapter, love ya all, enjoy. :)**

* * *

well i am sorry i didn't a complete view of Izayas past, if you want it, just let me know and i will create such circumstances

till then ciao


	11. Chapter 10: 9 Months

**OHAYO MINNA-SAN!**

**gomenasai i am a very bad person, i really needed to update earlier ne~**

**but well this is how things are, i got free today so i wrote it and uploaded it :)**

**i hope you enjoy this minna-san 3**

* * *

**SHIZUOS POV:**

After that whole discovery at Shinras house I brought Izaya home, I really had a lot of stuff to tackle now, and, I had no idea how to. This was one hell of a year for me, first confession, then pregnancy and now the pregnancy period, and then I'll see birth. I think this is way too much for an average man like me, not to mention that I got married. Perfect.

Well then, let's get started shall we.

I looked over at Izaya and said "we got one hell of an adventure ahead of us don't we?"

"Of course" He said and kissed me and then slept. I made my way in the bed and closed my eyes since I had an idea that I had sleepless nights ahead of me.

**[1****ST**** MONTH]**

Well, tell you what, this month went on fine, just little sicknesses which were easy to deal with. He was normal, he went on different assignments, usually hopped up in the house, tried to made my life miserable, too bad it did not matter now since now I really had myself Izaya-torturing-proof. It annoyed him, which amused me to no end.

**[2****ND**** MONTH]**

Ummm I have no idea how to explain what happened to me this month, too much morning sickness, he stopped eating and it worried the hell out of me, he kept on complaining on how he had gained weight (which he hadn't) so he completely stopped eating, he did continue making trips in the alleys of Shinjuku and Ikebukuro. Which as I had predicted exhausted him to no end and he ended up fainting, this was my worst experience. God I thought he was dead so I called up that stupid doctor and he did the checkup, telling to increase his food intake to a double, which I agreed (I knew very well the reason he fainted.)

**[3****RD**** – 5****TH**** MONTH]**

OH GOD I AM REALLY TIRED NOW! Sleepless nights, mood swings, weird cravings, sicknesses. It would have been much better if I was pregnant, but I have a lot of dignity to fall to such ranks.

So this one night Izaya wakes me up (I had just slept 15 minutes ago; he was asleep from past 2 hours) and he says "Shizu-chan let's make out" I felt as if my eyes would pop out of their sockets, annoyed I told him that it's not right for the baby so I started caressing him instead, all of a sudden he punched and kicked me on my side and threw me of the bed screaming that I was going to rape him even though I knew we were having a baby, I ended up having the title of a mean father.

The other night, I woke up to the sound of his sobs, I turned and felt something wet, I got up and saw that he had his face tugged in his palms and was crying like a kid, I moved closer to hug him when my hand felt something slimy, I looked on the bed and it was puke, freaked I yelled "IZAYA, YOU YACKED ON THE BED!" sobbing he yelled "WELL STOP PUSHING ME AND I DIDN'T DO IT, IT JUST HAPPENED." With that he pushed me on the floor and slept on my side. I had to sleep on the damn floor; and clean the frigging mattress the next day.

One time I came back from the grocery shop and found my kitchen on fire, I rushed in to stop the fire and on the table saw a very calm Izaya eating a strawberry and cream sandwich, I asked him the reason for the fire he replied, he was hungry so he made the sandwich, and the explanation for the fire was that the sandwich maker took really long so he burned it. (How mature.)

I am really getting sick of this and probably I think I am going to lose it one day. Please kami-sama give me strength to bear this too.

**[6****TH**** MONTH]**

So this morning I was going to get some groceries and sweets which Izaya was dying to eat and all of a sudden this gang attacks me out of nowhere and all the shopping bags fall on the floor, the head forth destroying the pastries and groceries, as my temper breaks to a zero percent I grab the nearby sign and beat the shit out of them, then heading back to the shops, damn those bastards made me do double shifts, the point is that why now of all times would they remember to come at me, I was really pissed at that moment, fucking shitheads, so I finally head home and I find out Izaya working out. I get him down from the treadmill and ask him the reason so he replied "welllll, shizu-chan I am getting really fat and I got a figure to maintain so I am getting this fat tummy in." God this guy has some serious issues.

**[7****TH**** MONTH]**

This other night I finally slept and woke up because Izaya was moving too much, the bump was really prominent by now and it always came in the way of our embrace, believe me when my kid(s) come out I am so going to hit them on the head for ruining so much for me and making me go through shit, I look like a maid.

Well I woke Izaya up who apparently started sobbing in my shoulder, I, while rubbing his back asked him what happened so he replied "I remember… I remember Shizu-chan… I remember everything."

"What? What do you remember?"

"Everything"

"Want to tell me, I am here to listen, love, come on, and trust me."

"Well I remember how when I was born she left me in the hospital, because I was a boy. Her family really regarded girls as something so she always wanted daughters but when I was born, she and her family left me there, but the doctor came and handed me over to her so she had to keep me. From that time onwards she would often leave me behind in parks, hospitals, orphan houses, her friends places, but every time I was returned to her. So when everything failed, she started to turn me into one, my dad could not care less, he had a world of his own and our house was the place which my mother ruled so nobody had a say in that, she would beat me up if I did anything, she stopped bringing boy attire for me and started with frocks and girly stuff which I had to wear on all occasions, she did not let me cut my hair and let them grow. She taught me how to walk in heels and other girly stuff but she still was not satisfied. I got to know how to cook at the age of 10 so when my father came home I had to present the food to him, I really did not like it because he was usually drunk so he would harass me sexually, touching me in places which made me uncomfortable. Then one day my aunt and grandmother came and the took me to this far off place where there was barely any population, we entered this house and there seated a woman, a really old woman, my mother threw me in front of her and she took a look at me, then looking over to the elders she said that what they wish for can be done but she requires 5 years for that. They agreed and I just kept looking at their faces in awe. I did not even had the time to compose myself when she held me by my hair and brought me close to her face, I had never been this scared my entire life and then I was lying on the floor crying and screaming as she started cutting me and probing me, throwing stuff at me. After that my health started dropping along with my strength and energy, and that woman continued it regularly for 3 years after which I ran from my house after shooting my father. This is the reason I got pregnant. It's all so scary shizu-chan. Make it go away."

I was shocked myself but I embraced him and he slept in my arms. The shit he went through, but I won't let anything happen to him, EVER!

**[8****TH**** MONTH]**

Well everything was fine; I was used to it now.

It was Izayas usual, morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, but now he was just confined to his bed, he could not move much, and he used to scream a lot saying that it hurts a lot. But the thing was that I had no idea on how to take it all away, the fact was that I could not, poor soul just had to bear with it for just one more month and then I promise it would be all fine.

**[9****TH**** MONTH]**

So the ninth and final month had started, it was the first week and Izayas medicines were finished so I went out to buy them again. On the way I thought about what Izaya had told me before leaving, "Shizu-chan I can't wait to see how he/she/they look, aren't you excited?" yes, I am excited but I am more worried than excited, I want the baby and Izaya to make it through, that stubborn flea did not even let Shinra do the ultrasound, he just kept on saying that he is fine. Gosh he can be so reckless, I had no idea.

After getting the medicines I headed home, as I reached the door of Izayas building, I saw the door broken. All of a sudden my heart beat increased, it increased so much that it actually hurt, clenching the medicines I rushed to the house just to see the entire place a wreck, there was glass on the floor, alongside some trails of blood, unconsciously I ran like an idiot in the house looking for my raven, to my dismay I could not find him at all.

Falling onto the floor I held the broken piece of glass and crushed it in my hands, as my blood trickled down I screamed on the top of my lungs "IZAYA!" This time I won't let anything happen to him, I promised.

With this I rushed out of the wrecked apartment.

**[ IZAYAS POV ]**

Where am I?

Shizu-chan?

Its cold…

I'm scared…

NOOOOO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING AGAIN!

NO DON'T PLEASE! NOT THERE!

SHIZUO!

Help me, this one time too… save me…. I want out future together… please shizuo… before it's too late.

DON'T TOUCH ME!

* * *

**ne ne... how was it?**

**review and let me know pretty pwease**

**and yes i know i is very cruel but the story will finally end in like 2 more chapters.**

**and i really dont know anything about pregnancy, but i tried, so hope you like it.**

**ja-na**

**see you later hunnies**

**R&R**

**i'll update soon, and i will update my other fiction too ASAP**

**i pwomise ;) XD**


	12. Chapter 11: I'll Save You

**OHAA-YAHO**

**I UPDATED... *launches fireworks***

**well minna-san i hope you like this new chapter**

**please don't hate me but i just had to do this, it was for the betterment :P**

**tell me how this is!**

* * *

**dear (chaos corrupted) i love you so much, first reviewer of mine**

**i hope you wont be disappointed in this chapter too.**

**take care hun**

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

Rushing out of the wrecked apartment Shizuo started searching like an idiot for his raven, he had not even once believed that it would come to this state, he knew that at first he never thought of having a family-ever, but now, he wanted to see the future, alongside Izaya. Both had a weird childhood and knew very well that only they could ease each others pain, the darkness of their pasts would only fade away with them being by each others side. Shizuo knew very well that Izaya had one hell of a fucked up past but so did Shizuo, everybody was prone to bring him on the edge, and a the end he hurt none other than himself the most, though the victim too was injured but Shizuo dealt with a much greater pain- he lost all the friends he ever had. This ended up in him being alone, all by himself. When he had- after so many years, finally found someone to return to, people kidnap him; there was no way Shizuo was going to let that happen, even if it cost him his life.

Shizuo checked every nearby alley and bars, hitting people who pissed him off to an edge, grabbing people by the collars asking them where his raven was, but no one had a valid answer. Panting; he stood in the middle of the road thinking, _'Izaya could be anywhere in Ikebukuro and Shinjuku and I really don't have much time, I need a miracle and fast, before its too late….' _After some minutes the sky started roaring and rain started pouring onto the people, everybody was overjoyed to see the rain, everybody except Shizuo, he did not want rain, he wanted Izaya, nothing more nothing less.

Lost; Shizuo stood in front of his lovers apartment-nothing. Falling onto his knees Shizuo looked on the ground, within seconds the rain which was trapped in his eyes for years took a first and last opening and fell onto the concrete, Shizuo started sobbing, he never had, in his entire life felt this much pain in his entire body, mind and soul. He was strong, nothing could penetrate his thick build, but right now he was nothing more than a child who had lost something very precious, he had lost his place to return to. The rain felt cold on his back, the world started feeling cold again, Shizuo was feeling lost again, he felt cold again.

Removing his palms from the concrete road, Shizuo faced the sky; as if searching for something- after some moments his voice finally made its way out of his mouth- lips curving to form the words, and he finally spoke up, "I know I am not your favorite, I know I am a sinner, I know I never did anything right, and that I am nothing in your eyes, but then again I am your creation, and I desperately need your help, I know I have killed many but just let me save him, I don't mind if you take my life instead but just this one time let me save him, show me some miracle, some help, I want you by my side, please Kami-sama… help me… help me."

Looking straight again, Shizuo saw someone coming out of the apartment, rushing towards that man Shizuo grabbed him by the collar, punching him in the gut, shaking him vigorously Shizuo demanded "WHERE IS HE?"

"Who"

"You know who I am talking about, you fucktard…"

"I have no idea, who the hell are you?"

"Me? I am Hewajima Shizuo and I am going to kill you if you don't tell me where they took Izaya. And I won't go back on my words, I mean it" Shizuo formed a fist and was about to punch that man when he finally spoke up, Shizuo stopping in front of his face. "Fine, fine I'll take you there, just don't kill me."

"Good"

That man gestured Shizuo towards the car, but Shizuo was not going to fall for it this time, he was not in the mood, so he pulled the man by his hair and threw him in the car and sat, after him saying "DRIVE!" scared, that man started the car and the headed off to where Izaya was. He was only some moments away. Crossing the streets Shizuo thought _'hang in there Izaya, I am on my way, arigatou kami-sama, I knew you won't ever abandon me.'_

x-x

Izaya was here once again, the same basement, the same metal bars, everything. Memories made their way back to his mind as he placed his hands on his eyes, covering them, wanting to somehow make them all go away, he was not capable of taking it all again, and now he was having a baby, what if the kill the baby and then rape him or rape him with the baby inside, or beat him up so that the babies die inside or just kill him completely this time to end it all up. These were the thoughts roaming around in Izayas mind when he heard footsteps. He knew very well who they belonged to, so, with the little strength he had, he managed to get up and make his way to a little door, opening it, he saw a dark path in front of him, he slipped inside, carefully closing the door as he weakly made his way in the tunnel. He thought as he moved slowly taking support from the wall _'not this time, last time I was helpless, this time I am not tied and with what little strength I have, I will protect shizu-chans baby. I am not as weak as they think I am. Just hang in there a little longer.' _

**MEANWHILE….**

The gang made their way in the room Izaya was kept and found that no body was there, infuriated, a man ordered "DON'T LET HIM GET AWAY! FIND HIM AT ALL COSTS, EVEN IF IT MEANS RIPPING THIS PLACE FROM THE GROUND! FIND HIMMMM!"

"YES BOSS" all the members replied together.

There was running all over the place and those hungry men searched for their prey.

Izaya finally made his way out of the tunnel, only to be caught by four hands. The smaller male struggled under their strong control. One of the men shouted out "FOUND HIM" and within seconds that place was filled with hungry beasts.

Izaya was scared once again, his legs started trembling, he knew this was bad and that he was in big trouble.

After some while a man stepped forth and without waiting a second slapped Izaya on his cheek; it turned red. Izaya let out a whimper and he felt his eyes welling up with tears which Shizuo had worked so hard to dry. Izaya looked at that man in the eyes-daring.

Then again; SMACK "YOU DARE! YOU BITCH"

"Sure you bastard"

"Oh little birdie got wings"

"Oh I had wings but you cut them last time"

"How depressing"

"Fuck off"

SMACK! It was too much for Izaya to handle and he bursted into cries, the man amused, he walked around Izaya and finally placed his mad on Izayas stomach who struggled in response. "Oh what's this? You're pregnant? How pathetic. I think we would like to have some fun right?"

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT! I BEG YOU!" shouted Izaya, his vision started getting blurry as he felt two hands shove him on the floor, a sting of pain stung his back and his stomach, he cried out in pain.

**[MEANWHILE]**

Shizuo stopped in front of the building and rushed inside only to find that no body was there. Angered Shizuo punched the man in the face so bad that his neck broke and he died on the spot.

Shizuo was about to leave when he heard familiar screams. Following them helplessly Shizuo found himself at the same place where everybody was gathered to see the show. As his eyes took a glimpse of what was happening to his lover his blood boiled and he ripped the door from its position, swinging it across a pile of men, everybody got alert on the sudden action they had just witnessed, they left Izaya on the spot naked-screaming and turned their faces towards the very angry Hewajima Shizuo and the battle started between them.

**(25 MINUTES LATER)**

Izaya finally gained consciousness by the voice of his husband who was looking at him softly. Once again for the millionth time crimson met honey. Izaya broke into Shizuos arms and started sobbing like a little child, Shizuo hugged him and rubbed his back speaking softly "I told you I would protect you, but forgive me that I was late."

"I knew you would come"

"Of course I would have"

Shizuo put his shirt on Izaya and Izayas shorts so that he would have little piece of clothing. Izaya spoke after some while wiping some blood off Shizuos face, "You're wounded…"

"I am okay, Celty and Shinra would be here any minute now and then everything would be fine okay?"

"Okay" with this Izaya was embraced by Shizuo; his grip tight.

Then after some seconds Izaya heard a gunshot and something wet on him, he started trembling, thinking this was the end of him, he felt the hands embracing him fall to the floor. Izaya touched Shizuo only to find that Shizuo had been shot, powerless he saw Shizuo fall to the floor-his eyes wide open and a puddle of blood forming the place.

Izaya screamed, and then coughed as contraction hit him, along with a wave of simultaneous contractions, he collapsed to the floor and his vision started going blurry.

The last voices he heard were those of Shinra calling out to Celty to give him his kit.

And with that everything around Izaya finally turned pitch black, there was no returning now.

* * *

**TBC**

**Yes its to be continued, some thing is still missing right, you will find out in the nest and final chapter my lovelies**

* * *

**REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THIN BECAUSE IF YOU DONT I WILL BE VERY SAD AND I WILL START CRYING...**

**LOVE YOU ALL**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**YOUR REVIEWS KEEP ME GOING :)**

**TAKE CARE X)**


	13. Chapter 12: Back to the Beginning

**MINNA-SAN... HERE I AM AGAIN WITH THE FINAL CHAPTER OF yours' for eternity**

**I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT UP TILL NOW**

**I THINK THAT SOME OF YOU MIGHT BE SAD THAT IT FINALLY ENDED, BUT HEY I COULD NOT CONTINUE IT FOREVER**

**THANK YOU FOR STAYING IN TOUCH**

**I THANK ALL OF MY VIEWERS FOR READING MY STORY AND REVIEWING**

**A SPECIAL APPLAUSE FOR ALL THE REVIEWERS *applause***

**WELL HERE IT IS, THE FINAL CHAPTER**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**[NORMAL POV]**

**18 years later**

It was a normal day in Ikebukuro. everyone was doing their normal works not caring at the very least for what was going around them... the minor gangs were up to their usual... the rest were arrested by the police. Yet the people couldn't care less they all had so much else going on in their lives that they could not even care about noticing what was going around them...

'_Let's just mind our business... I wouldn't want to be the one who loses my life today... hell I have a wife, parents, siblings and kids'_ this was that any normal person in Ikebukuro thought if they ever came across a person being tormented.

Most of the teenagers and above had joined gangs. Right now there were two major parties in action, dollars and yellow scarves.

Every person in Ikebukuro had some secret to hide and some decisions to regret...

It was 6 in the evening and raining like mad. It was very peaceful tonight, for the time being, Ikebukuro is never peaceful due to two people who are always causing a ruckus, one of them controlling minds, and, the other one smashing everything that comes in his and his targets way.

When, suddenly, in the Ikebukuro square, a vending machine flew in the air followed by a scream of "HUH?"

Yes Ikebukuro is a very peaceful place until two boys decide to play a game of chase.

Even after 18 years Ikebukuro is still the same place, the same aroma, the same feeling, the same streets, even the same people. Nothing has changed much here. Even the amount of people is same. Everybody has not even changed by a percent. The thinking, the fear, the heartlessness is still there. It is believed that people learn by their experiences, their history and their mistakes, and with those experiences they change but some people ignore everything and just head in the same direction. This is the story of the people of Ikebukuro.

**[MEANWHILE, In the Ikebukuro Square]**

"Don't you just love the rain, ne~ Psyche?" said a tall blonde man wearing a blue T-shirt and black pants. He had crystal blue eyes and had a very good height.

"Hmmm, rain is okay, I don't really like it much Tsugaru" replied a shorter male wearing a pink shirt and a white overcoat, he was wearing white pants; a raven with light red eyes.

"Ah gomenasai, I should not have asked you to come, if I knew that you don't like rain. I am the worst boyfriend ever."

"Nah nah, I love to walk with you, your silky voice is like music to my ears and I love music." replied the shorter male, as he wrapped his arms around the taller males shoulder. Tsugaru held Psyche by his waist and gently placed a kiss on his pink lips; the rain falling on the couple like flowers on a newly wed.

After the chaste kiss Psyche finally turned towards Tsugaru and said "You know why I am dating you Tsu-chan?"

"Why"

"Because you look just like my dad, and I love my dad"

"Oh…. Ano… who is your dad"

"That's rude Tsu-chan, we have been dating for the past 3 months and you don't now my dad"

"Well, you never brought it up Psy~kun"

"Ahahaha…. My bad, well my dad is **_The _**Hewajima Shizuo"

"Ah, Hewajima Shizuo is your dad"

"Correct"

"Nice"

"Eh… you got sweat on your forehead, well this is how it is. I love you silly." said Psyche as he kissed his top one last time.

The moments of love did not last long, because, within seconds, a vending machine flew and fell to the ground, Tsugaru took a few steps back and said with a trembling voice "Di-D-Did your dad approve you of dating?"

"Hmm, oh yes, no body cares actually. And it's not my dad."

"Th-The-Then w-wh-who i-is it?"

"My brother"

"EHHHHHH"

"Oh didn't you know? I have a brother; my twin actually, his name is Tsukishima, but I like to call him Tsuki-chan, he is really clumsy. Cute, adorable and gets lost easily."

"EHHH! Tsukishima is YOUR brother"

"Yeah, no biggie. Wait let's see, who is teasing him"

Psyche was about to go in the direction of the mess when he saw a raven run beside him with blood red eyes, a pocket knife in one hand and a blade in the mouth; a white and red bag in the other hand. The raven was followed by a blond with crimson colored eyes wearing a white shirt with black vasket, black pants and a red scarf.

Psyche and Tsugaru exchanged looks and then spoke at the same time "Tsuki-chan" "Roppi"

The running teens stopped and looked at the other two, heading towards the source of the voice. Upon finding their callers, the four teens looked at each other standing in front of each other; Tsukishima in front of Psyche and Tsugaru in front of Roppi.

Tsukishima grabbed his bag from the shorter male and roared "Mine"

"What ever wimp, take it, I could not care less."

Psyche looked at Tsugaru in confusion and asked "You know him?"

"Yes, he is my twin. Unlike me, he hates people, is quiet suicidal, does not like company and likes teasing a certain blond, which I came to know who."

Psyche tidied Tsukishima, asking him if he were alright. The taller one nodded in reply.

Tsugaru, regretting what his brother had just did, and not wanting to lose Psyche; who looked really worried at the moment offered if Roppi and him could walk them back home. Psyche got overjoyed and said yes. Roppi just rolled his eyes on how desperate his brother was for that music-loving-pink-maniac.

On the way back the rain intensified and the weather got colder, Roppi spitted out the blade that rested on his lower lip and moved forward. Psyche and Tsugaru talked on the way back, exchanging looks, kisses and lots of love.

The teens reached home and rang the bell, a raven opened the door; he had crimson red eyes and was wearing a black shirt and pants along with a black hoodie. Psyche hugged the raven saying mom. The raven smiled and then after some moments spoke up, "Psyche…"

"Yeah mom"

"Where is Tsuki"

"Tsuki-chan? He was right behind me"

Psyche looked back only to find that his brother was not there, terrified he looked at Izaya who looked as if he had seen a ghost, the paler raven started panicking and then came outside to see if his little boy was there; no sign.

Minutes later, Izaya saw a tall blond carrying his son and heading towards the house, Izaya rushed to the man and said "Shizu-chan, you found him"

"Yeah I did, I was coming back and I saw him on the ground, I think he passed out due to the cold, or maybe due to too much adrenaline rush."

Psyche and Tsugaru upon hearing this, looked at Roppi, who looked away and said "Sorry, sheesh, I did not know that a man could be this fragile."

Izaya came forward and said, "He was born fragile, though a top, but he has poor health, I think all the bad dreams and traumas affected him both-mentally and physically, though he has his fathers strength but he can't use it much because of his bad health conditions, but he will be fine as soon as he gets some rest, so don't worry."

"Psshhh, like I am… are you sure he'll be fine?"

"Yeah he will be, don't worry, you can go meet him as soon as he wakes up."

"K"

"Till then, who wants dinner?"

Everybody chimed "We do~"

"Okay, I'll set the table"

During dinner Psyche spoke up, "Dad?"

"Hm"

"This is Tsu-chan, the boy I was telling you that I like"

"Nice, just no making-out-stuff, remember?"

"Yes dad"

Tsugaru looked at Shizuo and spoke up "Sir is it true that you can lift houses too"

"You hurt my son and I'll bury you under 10, capish"

"Yes sir"

After the dinner, Roppi made his way to Tsukishimas room who was seated on his bed and was texting, upon seeing Roppi, he moved a bit so that the smaller male could sit easily, Roppi took a seat and then came near Tsukishima; who by surprise took him in for a kiss, Roppi responded by intensifying the kiss, the couple parted when they ran out of breath. Upon finishing their embrace Roppi felt that he was blushing furiously, he got up and was about to leave the room when Tsukishima grabbed his hand and said softly "See you in school tomorrow Ro-chan." Roppi smiled and said "Surely" with this the raven left, grabbing his brother and leaving the apartment.

At 10p.m Izaya made his way in his sons' room; tucked and kissed them, making them go to sleep.

Standing in his hallway he looked at his roof and whispered _'it's all turned out good, I'm glad.'_

**[18 YEARS AGO, Shinras house]**

Shinra rushed to Izayas side who had passed out 10 minutes ago due to immense pain, he had to perform the operation now, or else both, Izaya and his kid would die. But then on the other side he had Shizuo who had just taken a bullet in the heart and would die any minute, it was becoming really tough for Shinra but he had to make a decision and he had to make it fast. Without wasting any more moments he rushed to Izayas bed and started the operation.

After some time he handed celty the newborns and she washed them off, one was a raven and the other blond, the raven had good health but the blond had a critical condition, Shinra quickly gave him an injection and then tended to Izaya.

When finally after 6 hours Izaya woke up he saw Celty coming towards him with two kids in her hands, she placed each child on each side of Izaya, but Izaya wanted to know where his husband was, he looked at Celty with longing eyes, when no reply came Izaya started sobbing and screaming, he could not believe that he had lost his one and only, and it was all because he was weak, Izaya felt hike killing himself, then after some time he started pulling his hair; Celty-who thought Izaya was crying because of happiness rushed to stop him but he pushed her away, screaming. Then, after some time Izaya found his hands bound and he was locked in two muscular arms. He looked at the side only to get the same aroma he was longing for. His Shizuo was hugging him and holding him.

The blond turned back, he looked in Izayas eyes and said in a worried tone "What were you doing?"

Izaya not believing that if it was a dream or reality, touched the tanned skin, the hair, the arms; it all felt so real, so true. "It is me, I am right here Izaya, all of us are here, it's not a dream, love." These words sunk in the raven like a dye and he broke in Shizuo, hugging, crying and kissing his husband. Shizuo tightened his grip and placed a chaste kiss on Izayas cheek and said softly, "Rest, after this we'll go back home."

**[PRESENT TIME]**

Izaya placed a hand on his cheek and smiled. He headed back to his room and saw the same tall, handsome blond in his bed, waiting for him. Izaya dived in the bed, kissing his husband. Shizuo kissed him back and then hugged him back.

"I love you" said Izaya

"Love you too"

"If you love me that much then go turn off the light Shizu-chan"

"Well since I am the husband, you turn it off"

"Not so fast, you are still that monster I like to play with, so…" he pushed Shizuo off the bed and smirked "… go turn off the light…."

"Tsk… fine, IZA~YA-kun"

When Shizuo finally made it back to his bed Izaya spoke again "Ne, shizu-chan?"

"Hm"

"How about a chase tomorrow? Just for old times sake"

"Eh?"

"Well, never mind, you will have a great surprise tomorrow."

"Well, I sure am looking forward to it."

**[THE NEXT DAY]**

"IZAAAYAAAAAAA"

BOOM!

CRASH!

SMACK!

The blond was chasing his wife, like they used to.

Yes, nothing in Ikebukuro has changed, ever since.

* * *

**now tell me what you all think... **

**review pretty please... ^_^**

**ilysm**

**thank you once again 3 3**

* * *

**oh and Chaos Corrupted, i lov you honey, you are one hell of an epic reviewer**

**i hope you like the ending**

**hope it satisfied ya 3**

**if not, let me know ;)**

* * *

**WELL THEN TAKE CARE MY LOVELIES :)**

**XD**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW :)**


End file.
